Promises
by ParamoreXO
Summary: As Gwen and Kevin's romance blooms, someone - or SOMETHING - is hunting down and killing the generation of Plumber's. So what happens when the couple is faced with someone they can't bring themselves to defeat?
1. Chapter 1

**Promises**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: Tell me what you think! I hope you all will want more! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, only everything that I made up! :)**

"Hello?" My soft voice wavered in the air, slicing through the blaring silence of the icy night. Everything about this miserable place was deathly cold, barren …lifeless. No pigment of happiness shone through the inky dark of the night, except the golden glare of the full moon. Not a single star specked the black sky to offer light. Like the glowing orb high above me, I was alone with no one to answer my cry.

Shadows shifted along the stone walls placed on either side of me, towering over my petite figure. As my bare feet dragged along the dusty cobblestone path laid between two large buildings, I realized this sad place must be abandoned. The only sound was that of my padding feet, pressing against the frozen earth beneath me. No voices whispered from dark corners, there wasn't a dog barking in the distance, or crickets chirping their melodious tunes through the night. The frigid air remained still; my words and the small puffs escaping my wet lips the only thing that filled it. Then, something crunched beneath me, embedding itself into my creamy flesh. "Ow!" I howled, grabbing my stinging left foot. As I tried to examine it, the world began to jerk in my vision as I felt gravity pulling me backwards. The instant my body slammed into the hard surface that had flown from beneath me, a horrible pain screamed inside of my body, blood running cold in my veins. It was like a river in the wintertime; as the glacial rapids began to wind down, ice began to blanket over, liquid turning into solid, more frost-bound than ever imagined. Except in this case, I watched with burning eyes as crimson gushed from deep gashes strewn across my body. A poisonous agony like that of acid became contagious, infecting my insides. I shrilled, desperately gasping for air, as I felt my burning throat draw tighter. It was as if bile was eating it up, for the familiar feeling of just having puked fell across my mind. Muscles screamed in protest as I tried to move my aching limbs, but shards of glass pierced deeper, sticking out of my mangled skin at odd angles.

"Gwen?" My name was hard to hear over my screams but it met my ears, warm and reassuring. I knew that voice anywhere.

"HELP ME, BEN, HELP!" The sound of my desperate screams caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stiffen. I was beginning to wonder if burning alive could possibly be less crucial than this.

My watering eyes met a familiar pair that matched my emerald green ones almost perfectly. His were deeper, though, and mine were slightly brighter, but practically the same color. A wave of hope crashed over me at the sight of him. My eyes clamped shut as a zing of white hot pain shot through my body, my horrible screeching ringing in my ears. I reeled as my wounds grew abysmal, splintering pain too much for me "Please… Ben," my voice sounded weak and hoarse.

"I can't, Gwen. I'm not the one who betrayed you.

_No_, why was he doing this? Why couldn't he help me? And who had betrayed me? "W-What do you m-mean?" I spat out through gritted teeth.

"What you're lying in is your shattered heart… and every ounce of ache that comes with it."

"W-What?"

Colors began rushing together as the world around me swirled sickeningly. Ben's signature laugh echoed all around me, although it wasn't as sweet as I remembered. It was sugar coating a bitter taste, left to eat your tongue away to nothing. "You always had a heart of glass, Gwen."

Then everything went black, the unimaginable pain tickling away with my consciousness.

3

"NO!" My body shot forward into the nothingness of the night that filled my room. In an instant, I wished I hadn't reacted so fervor to my nightmare, for my head came in contact with something hard. Splintering pain shot through my forehead, blooming from the spot I had slammed into what felt like a brick wall. At that moment, I could have sworn my head was going to crack in half.

"UGH! GWEN, WATCH IT!"

My hand stayed glued to my forehead, stuck to the small bump that was rapidly changing from cream to purple. I winced despite my pain, "_Kevin_?"

If it hadn't been for the balmy summer air trickling through my open bedroom window, everything in existence could have been frozen solid. The only thing I could hear was my hammering heart… and another one beating along rhythmically with it. "Ahhh, hey, Gwen, what's up?"

A pink haze encircling my raised hand that was dimly illuminated my bedroom, casting eerie shadows along the walls, menacing and jagged. I shivered, fragments of my horrible dream popping into my head. More importantly, however, the image of the very person that took my breath away splashed into view. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I realized Kevin was sitting on my bed, his hand resting on my bare knee. Little tingles of joy shot up and down my leg, emitting from the spot where his warm hand lay. I wanted to shove my covers off, which was not fully covering my partially exposed body, the temperature in the room suddenly shooting up. Unable to help myself, a teasing grin (maybe even a little flirtatious) tugged at the corners of my wet lips. "I could've sworn I locked my windows before I went to bed."

"Come on," He leaned towards me slightly, the silver rays of the moon catching his earthy eyes just right, "A lock isn't gonna stop me."

That was all he had to say to make me want to lean over and press my mouth against his. But I didn't, I couldn't. He had a lot of explaining to do. For starters, why was he sitting on my bed at two twenty-one in the morning, giving me a smile that melted my heart? "So, why exactly did you pick it?"

The same embarrassed rush that had spread in my cheeks grew all over me, contagious, as I realized Kevin was looking me up and down. Of course tonight of all nights had to be when I wore an outfit I did _not _want him to see me in… _ever_. Fate would have it that my parents made living conditions here insufferable because they didn't want to pay a high price on air conditioning. So, naturally, I put on a tank top and shorts… maybe a little too low cut in the neckline and too high in the cutoff for my comfort. I could tell Kevin liked what he saw from the way his hand suddenly gripped tighter on my kneecap. I watched as his knuckles turned white, a tiny growl catching in the back of his throat. "I had to talk to you. Besides, I didn't want to risk meeting up with one of your parents if I came from the front door."

When I caught his gaze his eyes suddenly shifted to the glowing pink orb rising soundlessly above us, escaping my hand. It reminded me of an air bubble escaping a goldfish's stupidly gaping mouth, drifting to the surface. Was it me, or was Kevin Levin actually blushing? "What was so important to tell me at nearly two thirty in the morning?" I rested my icy hands over Kevin's burning one, leaning forward even more, not caring that my shirt innocently cleaving open a little. Kevin, however, did and I knew how much it was killing him not to look down at me… or my diving neckline.

"Um, well…" I watched as he bit his lip, a nervous habit of his. Usually he would never show a sign of breaking his cool demeanor, but I'd caught on. Being around a guy for so long usually gets you to notice certain things. What I couldn't pick up on, unfortunately, was why he wouldn't admit he liked me. I had even given him an outright chance to ask me out but _**no**_, he had too much pride to be asked by a _girl_. According to Kevin, the guy asked first, that was that. After that, I had still given him hints to ask me out, but he just brushed them off like lint.

"Just say it, Kev, if it was so important!" Sometimes, I didn't understand why I stood around for him so long. Then again, love does crazy things to people.

With his free hand, he ran it through his jet black hair, which came to rest at the nape of his neck. I sensed his muscular body tense as he blew out haughty huff. Closing my eyes, I took in the minty scent that escaped his mouth, just as intoxicating as the smell of his skin. Was it possible to get high off of a guy's scent? "Okay, princess, just calm down. I was hoping we could… run over the whole Charmcaster thing…"

Like any air bubble I watched drift to the waters' surface, it had to pop. The very instant the name of the wretched witch escaped Kevin's traitorous lips; my bedroom was flooded with darkness once again. The ball of manna had burst. A familiar feeling of pain and heartache crept in my blood, boiling it to a blistering heat, "And?" My voice sounded shaky and small, pathetic to my own ears.

"I know it was really stupid of me to go off on you Gwen, and I'm s-"

"Gwen, sweetie, are you alright?"

_Déjà vu, _I realized, as the same scared silence that had been exchanged between Kevin and I not too long ago enveloped us again. This time, though, was for different reasons. "Ah, yeah mom, I'm perfectly fine! Just…ah… talking in my sleep, I guess!"

"Smooth," Kevin snickered. Wait… was he under my bed? Dang, that was fast…

Once again, light illuminated my room, but this time I wasn't so relieved to see what lay before me. I don't think there has been any other time I was so afraid to see my mother. "Are you sure? I could have sworn-"

"I'm positive! Mom, really, you know I talk in my sleep sometimes."

Perched at the end of my bed, my mom looked me dead on in the eyes. "That was in second grade."

Dread dug a pit in my stomach, eating up all the hope inside of me. "Um, well, I've had a lot on my mind lately… maybe that's what's causing it?" Honestly, I tried to give her my most innocent look, making my eyes all wide like my cousin, Ben, would when he put up a fit.

"Oh? Do you want to talk about those things?" Great, it worked, just not the way I had wanted.

"I have a science exam this week, and…uh, I wanted to-"

"I think I know what's going on here," right then and there, I thought I was going to die. _She knew._

"You d-do?" Hmm, I think a lifetimes' worth of grounding would make up for getting caught with a boy in my room. Considering my outfit, even when I was put to rest, I'd eventually have to face my parents in heaven…or Hell.

"Sure, I can spot boy trouble when I see it. Is it that Kevin boy again?"

I groaned, throwing myself into my pillows, sinking in their plush material. Poor Kevin, not only was it embarrassing for him to hear my mom go over boy troubles with me, but he had to find out my parents referred to him as _"that Kevin boy". _"Mom, I am _not _having boy troubles, okay? Can I just go back to sleep?"

Glancing up from my position, I watched as an internal debate raged inside her, the lines on her face full of concern. "Okay….but this isn't over, understand? You and I are going to talk tomorrow morning."

"Okay,nightmom!" I didn't care how obvious I was being while I tripped over my words; I just had to get her out. Otherwise, I would have suffocated from mortification.

"Night Gwen, love you," and with that, she shut my door, forgetting to flick of the lights like usual.

"Okay, I think it's safe," I hissed as I leaned over the edge of my bed. My eyes skimmed over Kevin's extruding muscular body, sighing a little to myself. Why couldn't things be simple between us?

He plopped himself down on my bed again, legs pushed up against my own, causing me to shiver even though it was practically one-hundred degrees outside. "You know, if you and your mom went on reality TV together, I would TiVo every episode," He sniggered. As I threw a punch at him, he caught it readily, slipping his fingers between mine. I looked at our intertwined hands, not knowing what to think about it. I knew I certainly felt happy. The feeling was exhilarating, sending goose bumps trailing down my arm. As his dark eyes met mine, I felt powerless. The tenderness in his eyes explained everything; why he did what he did. "Kevin… I don't want to fight anymore. It's killing me, seriously, I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Yeah…" His thumb began to run in circles around my hand, rubbing soothingly against my palm. "Me too, but you look hot when you're mad. I think that's why I tease you so much."

"Ugh!" I dropped his hand and crossed my arms over my heaving chest. I couldn't tell which action brought on his puppy eyes; the fact that I stopped holding his hand (which I was starting to miss) or when I blocked his view from my cleavage. "You are impossible, Kevin Ethan Levin."

"But I'm also irresistible, right?" I couldn't help but giggle as he waggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Right, you wish," I rolled my eyes, hoping it would hide the fact that I actually did agree with his statement.

"So, you forgive me?"

The look in his eyes was unforgettable. I had never seen him so… vulnerable. He was throwing himself out there, with no protection, no defense, and no excuses. It was all him, no one else. "Of course…but if you ever do that to me again, you will regret it."

"I've already regretted it enough," I registered the change in his voice, as if he were craving something. _Gruff _came to mind, but _husky _would be a better fit. I could feel the sheets crinkle beneath me as he backed me up, climbing onto me. I tried to spit words out at him to get off but honestly, I don't think I wanted him to. "W-What are y-you doing?" I whimpered, unable to contain composure in my words. Then all my thoughts fell apart, unable to stay straight. All I could think about was Kevin's soft, warm hands sliding up and down my thighs, tracing aimless patterns with his fingers. I grabbed for the back of his neck, hooking my hands behind it, lacing my fingers through his hair. Something was ablaze behind the dark shades of his eyes, fully alive, hungry for something. And I was his satisfaction.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do," His whispered, lips brushing against my neck. My skin pricked where his breath became hot on my flesh. Apparently, his words weren't the only teasing trait about him. He was waiting for an answer, permission to move on, giving me the chance to draw a line as to where he could go.

"Give me what we've been waiting for…" I breathed, trailing off as his lips pressed against all the flesh he could capture. His hands skillfully moved back and forward between my thighs, hips, and sides, causing me to sigh out loud, blissful breath escaping into the night. My hands found their way to the front of his cotton shirt, black as the night. I gripped the front of the thin layer of fabric; a curtain blocking his rock-hard muscles, as tightly as I would with the reins of a horse. I had the power to steer him closer or farther away with one simple pull or tug. "Mmm," his lips buzzed against mine, most likely swollen by now. When I recognized the shape of a heart being drawn out with his finger against my stomach, I gasped, shocked by his daring affection. Seeing this as an invitation, he slipped his tongue in. It was thrilling and scary all at once, definitely unexpected. I had always day dreamed of this moment, never imagining it would actually happen. But never before had I kissed a guy like this, whereas Kevin probably had tons of experience with the many girls at school who drag on and on about him to me, hoping I could hook them up. _Yeah, right. As if._

His breath became my breath; he breathed in as I breathed out, I breathed out as he breathed in. As his tongue explored, I followed, chasing after him like I had all along. Wanting to add a twist of my own to our first kiss, I decided it was my turn to take charge. I raked my hands up and down his ripped chest, my fingers lingering on ever rise and fall they met. Then, taking hold of his shirt again, I twisted myself over his body, lying on top of him. I could feel his lips spread into a smile against my mouth, pulling back to come up for air. "Gwen… your… parents…"

My head whipped towards the door, heart leaping to my throat. Thankfully, the door was still closed, my parents nowhere in sight. "What about them?" I hissed, resting my head on top of his frantically rising and falling chest, eyes closed. His heart pounded in my ear, the sound soothing. To know he was alive was all I needed. Sometimes, I couldn't stand him on missions when we fought against all the crooked criminals we have faced together. He'd risk his life on an attempt to crack a smart-aleck remark… just to make me smile.

"What if they walked in on us?" Kevin whispered into my hair, hands running up and down my back, slightly lifting my shirt in the process. Gripping his other hand, I gave it a squeeze, "Well… we could always do this tomorrow?"

"Is that a promise?"

I lifted my head to face him, eyes locking with his, hinting at a mischievous twinkle, "Maybe…maybe not."

"You better hold me to it, Tennyson." I felt him slide from under me, the warmth of his skin lingering, but nothing compared to the sticky, sun baked air. I watched as he strode towards the window, many years of stealth having taught him how to be completely soundless. As he began to crawl out the open window, he turned towards me. "I'll be looking forward to it."

I grinned, a giddy feeling bubbling inside me. "Me too," I whispered, but he was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Promises: I've Got Him Where I Want Him**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: I've seen love die a lot, but I won't let it end here! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! ;)**

As I looked into my foggy bathroom mirror, my reflection blurred from the steam of my morning shower, I was shocked that I couldn't see a change in myself. Well, I could have grown a little overnight, but otherwise, nothing was different. I was still the same old Gwen. Those glassy, bright green eyes stared back at me like many times before, my damp hair was still the same vibrant red, my nose still looks like a ski slope, a scar from a battle not too long ago still presented itself against my sun begging skin, right above my right eyebrow. The thing was I didn't feel like the Gwen from yesterday or anytime before that. I guess having a boyfriend just makes you feel different inside? Or maybe the fact that my boyfriend was Kevin Levin, the Bellville Bad Boy, made me feel like a whole other person? I don't know what it was; the dirtiness I felt for having made out with him in_ bed_… and in secret, the giddiness flooding my veins, possibly the fact I had to rest against the sink whenever I thought about seeing him again, or it could have been….**Oh. My. Gosh.**

I leaned even closer to the mirror to examine my neck; just to make sure that little patch of red had been my imagination. My fingers grazed over the spot lightly, shivers erupting on the skin covering my spine, which could have been made of a solid slate of ice for all I knew. I realized my fears were correct, I had a hickey. Usually, whenever I saw girls at school 'casually' flaunt the marks left on their necks by their clinging so-called-boyfriend, I wanted to puke. As I remembered when Kevin's lips had captured the very spot my fingers were rubbing tenderly, in disbelief might I add, I smiled. I don't know what made me do it, but I was grinning like Ben on Christmas. And that's saying a lot because he looked absolutely idiotic at the family Christmas gatherings. Then again, he always looked like an idiot… Laughing despite myself, I began to dry my hair, preparing myself for the day. I had a feeling it was going to be a long one.

XoXoXo

As I began to descend the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast, I heard the familiar hushed tones of my parents, the same voices they used whenever they were discussing something important, usually involving me. Stopping myself mid-step, I crept back up the staircase, avoiding the creeks I had become oh-so familiar with over my years of eavesdropping.

"Are you _positive? _You could have just been imagining th-"

"I am not lying, Frank! I know I heard someone else in there last night!" I froze, stone solid, at the sound of my mother's harsh whisper-reply.

"Now, Gwen is a responsible young woman. I don't think she would be hiding anything…" I grimaced slightly as my mom cut him off again.

"She hid her powers from us! She never tells us why she is running around with those boys! She won't even let us know why she's gone for days on end!" Her voice dropped its loose tone, raising an octave higher all while greeting my ears more proficiently.

"Carl and Sandra have explained all of that to us, honey. Isn't that enough? Gwen is almost an adult, Lili, _an adult! _We have to let her make her own decisions now. Not too long, we'll have to let her go weather we are ready or not."

In the dead silence that followed my dad's words, I realized I had been holding my breath. "I guess you're right," I heard my mom give out her signature exasperated sigh of defeat, pull out a chair from the kitchen table, and collapse into it. As my dad began to pat her back like he always did after an argument, I figured it was a decent time to arrive for breakfast. After making sure my scarf was covering the cursed red spot on the side of my neck, I braced myself for my parent's death stares…well, my mom's, anyway. At least my dad was being reasonable today.

"Good morning!" I plastered on a smile that would put even Barbie to shame.

"Morning, Gwen," My dad smiled, eyes crinkling behind his glasses. His face was always a wonderful face to see in the morning. The old man was always in a cheerful mood, being a morning person and all. It just gave you a genuine reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

"Sleep well?" Even though my mom tried to hide the venom in her falsely cheerful voice, it was still boiling on the surface of every word. Apparently my smile wasn't the only fake thing in the room.

"Decently," I replied, burying my head in the freezer, concentrating real hard on the box of Ego Blueberry Waffles. My pores sighed in relief at the blast of frigid air. All the summer heat they've experienced lately has not been too healthy for my own good, and my clogged pores couldn't agree more.

"Gwendolyn, honey? Why exactly are you wearing a scarf in the middle of summer?" Suddenly, the freezer wasn't as refreshing as I thought. Even though it could freeze water, it wasn't enough to chill my burning cheeks. Whirling around, I slammed the door shut, facing my parents dead on. If they wanted the truth, they were going to get it…well, the PG version, anyways.

"Well…okay, the truth is…"

_HONK! HONK!_

Nearly jumping at the familiar sound ringing in my ears, my eyes cast towards the front window, drawn blinds allowing the golden sunshine in. "Ahhh, Kevin said he'd pick me up. Some sort of mission..." My gaze met the familiar sight Kevin's car, finely polished, practically sparkling in the sunlight. _Oh please, how much time does he spend on that thing?_

"That's alright, you can go." My father shifted from one foot to the other, glancing sideways at his wife.

"Very well," My mom smiled meekly. It was enough, I suppose. At least she was trying to be happy for me.

"'Kay, thanks! Love you!" I kissed them both on the cheek, snatched my purse from the marble counter, and dashed out the door to freedom.

XoXoXoXo

The instant I opened the passenger side door of Kevin's car, a burst of cool air greeted me, a great contrast from the dense, heated air I had just ran through seconds ago. As I slid across the slick, leather seat, Kevin wasn't afraid to sling his muscular arm around my shoulders once I settled in. As he drove away, one hand on the wheel, to wherever he was taking me he shot a glance my way, "Sleep well?" I wanted to wipe his cocky grin off his perfect face the instant those words escaped his lips.

"That seems to be the question of the day," I slipped my hand around his free one dangling from my shoulder, and squeezed tight.

I could see the color drain from him a little bit, "Did the 'rents find out?"

"No, not exactly. My mom kept telling my dad that she heard someone else with me last night, but my dad made her think differently about it." As Kevin made a particularly sharp turn, I was thrown into his muscular body. I started to pull away, but Kevin wrapped his arm more securely around me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, considering you haven't told me where you're taking me, I have no idea." Leaning up against him, I rested my head on his shoulder. _A perfect fit._

"It's not a mission, I'll tell you that much."

"Helpful," I noted sarcastically. His snicker was warm against my ear. As the car rolled to a halt at a red light, Kevin placed his full lips against my hair. "You'll love it." His fingers trailed up and down my side, tracing those puzzling patterns from last night against the fabric covering my skin.

As the stoplight before us turned green, I reached across Kevin's muscular form and rolled down the window. Laughing, I watched as Kevin's jet black hair was whipped back by the cool rush of wind zipping past his car. I could feel my hair being tousled around by the sticky current of air, flinging around wildly. I couldn't care less about how messed up my hair was becoming, even if I had spent an hour on it. It was worth seeing that playful spark in Kevin's deep, usually steely eyes. Bright, colorful scenery I could care less about flew by as the vehicle raced over the speed limit, as usual. All I could think about was the person sitting next to me. I could hear his heart beating rhythmically in his chest, relaxed and at ease. Even the wind that screamed at my eardrums couldn't block out his wonderful, pounding heart.

"Kevin?" I reached across his ripped torso again, biting my lip as my arm grazed his warm, sighing chest. Less and less wind trickled in as the thin layer of glass slid upwards, squeaking slightly. "What do you think life would be like if we didn't have any powers, that none of this alien business existed to us?"

I wanted to capture his lips with mine as he grinned slyly, "It would totally suck," I couldn't help but sigh a little as his hand rested on my hip. "How so? We'd be normal, right?"

"First of all, I wouldn't have met you. Another thing, my life would be boring. So, basically, life would suck." Those words made my heart jump for joy and my stomach to flip victoriously. He really did care about me. "Why?"

I blinked, "Why what?"

"Why did you ask? Gwen… you know we can _never _be normal."

"I know," For the first time during the whole car ride; I tore my eyes away from him. "I was just curious, that's all."

"Really?" His grip on me became even tighter. "I know there's always more to it with you, Gwen."

I was at a loss for words as I buried my face into the fabric covering his strong body. Who knew the scent of soap and gasoline smelled so good? "Mmm, there are just moments that I have where I wish my life could be average. You're right, though. It would be different, a little_ too_ different for my taste. I probably wouldn't ask for life to be any other way than I'm living it now."

"Good," I could feel him breathe more easily at my conclusion. Before I knew it, we weren't moving anymore. "We're here."

I sat up and unbuckled, staring in awe all around me. "Kevin…it's _beautiful…wow._"

"Come on, Gwen, I already knew I was," He laughed as I slugged him in the shoulder, rolling my eyes, "Haha, how hilarious." Looking around the spacious area he'd parked In, I realized my jaw was loose on its hinges, my mouth agape. It was truly beautiful, something I didn't even know Kevin was capable of pinpointing as romantic spot. Spreading as far as I could see was emerald green grass to my left and right, shifting and bending with the whispering breeze. Crashing waves of shimmering azul lay in front of me beyond the grainy shore, which the grass eventually greeted. I could taste the salty ocean spray on my tongue, the scent of sun burnt sand wafting through my nostrils. Golden sunshine circulated through the cloudless, blue sky, birds soaring far away the only thing that clashed against it. It was beautiful.

As he hopped out through his open door, he walked around to open mine. Reaching his hand out to me, I grasped his firmly, trusting. As he pulled me out, however, I couldn't help but do what I did next. I could feel my cheeks growing pink as I jerked him backwards, sending him crashing into me, falling on top of my body which was shaking from laughter. The cool leather of the seat was beneath me, hair sprawled out against it. Kevin's hands were carefully placed on either side of me as he sank in to fill every curve of my body. Staring into his dark, mesmerizing eyes I noted a mischievous twinkle, fully alive and ready to play. Placing my hands on either side of his face, I could smell a hint of aftershave as I leaned in closer. The instant his hungry lips pressed against mine, I slid out from under him, running towards the shore. "Hey!" Kevin called after me. I couldn't help but laugh at the sound of irritation in his raucous voice, buzzing against my eardrums. Kicking up sand behind me, the icy water met my toes, soaking them. Kevin was too fast, however, and before I knew it, I was being swept up from the sandy earth and being twirled around in his arms. Golden laughter flew from my lips, loud in the hushed air but carefree, as I ran my hands through his slightly overgrown hair. Throwing my head back, I watched as my scarf drifted to the water that was now level with Kevin's knees. I was thankful, however, as his soft lips overwhelmed my neck. As his lips trailed to my chin, he finally came level with my own lips, lingering in front of them for a moment. I leaned in to rest my forehead against his, our chests heaving together, our hearts pumping upon the other. This moment was different than our first kiss. We had all the time in the world, there was no rush, no frantic urgency pressuring us. The instant my begging lips met with his, I knew I was safe. Everything he put into this kiss told it all: this was a moment we could never forget.

XoXoXoXo

As the golden sunshine faded into radiant pinks, oranges, and purple hues, the thick, sun cooked air was cooling off, causing my soaked body to shiver, "You cold?" Kevin asked. His words were a rumble in my ear for my head rested against his bare, calmly rising and falling chest. "A little," I admitted, and his arms instantly pulled me closer to his warm body. His fresh scent mixed with salt water was clouding up my mind. As I licked my swollen lips, I realized all traces of salt had been tenderly kissed clean.

"When I was little, I used to come here every once and a while…just to think about things, clear my head. I used to think it was simply amazing, but now…you make it magical."

Lifting my head, I gazed into his soft, earthy eyes. They looked as fragile as the wings of a butterfly, as pleading as a puppy, and as mesmerized as a little kid would be in a candy store. Never before had Kevin opened up like this. It was kinda nice to see this side of him, even for a fleeting moment. It would have been perfect; Kevin and me, resting against each other on the hood of his car, watching the sunset together by the ocean as waves chased one another in and out of the shore. However, crime would never end, not even for us. Groaning, Kevin slid out from under me and off the hood. As he dug through what I knew was junk in the backseat, he finally shut his plumbers badge up, which had been beeping furiously.

Lying down on my back, the steel covering of the car nipped at the wet, exposed skin extruding from my shorts and blouse. I could spot little flickers of light in the gradually darkening sky, the first twinkling of a star breaking through the purple haze in the heavens above. Already missing Kevin, I wiggled my sand caked toes, bored, feeling the cool air blow between them. "Gwen," I sat up, glancing at Kevin who was staring down at his badge in utter disbelief. "It's Ben…and he's in a lotta trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

**Promises: They Scribbled Out the Truth**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: Thank you for reading up to this point in my Fanfic! It means so much to me! If you haven't noticed, my Fanfic has taken a plot, so I guess I'll keep molding this into a story. Enjoy!**

My heart, which had been beating joyfully moments ago, turned dormant for a fleeting second, "How much trouble, exactly?" I wasn't surprised Ben had been successful in getting into trouble yet again, which was something I became accustomed to a long time ago. The look on Kevin's gruff face, however, told me this wasn't the usual situation my cousin would get himself into (which is saying a lot, considering a random attack by a highbred is practically "normal" for us). Sensing the urgency in Kevin's wide, dark eyes, I slid off the cool, metal hood of his car and rushed towards his paling form. I swore that he had shivered a little. From what, I wasn't sure. It could have been the fact that he was still soaked from our time in the ocean, but it wasn't _that _bad out despite the fact that the sun wasn't out anymore. No, it was something the way he spoke. He sounded…distant, even if he was right in front of me. Leaning against the open doorframe of his car for support, Kevin slipped his pulsing green plumbers badge into his jeans pocket, "He's being sent to the Null Void."

It was as if the reality of it all had crashed into me at full speed, slamming hard into my chest. "W-What?" It was hard to hear everything else he was saying with my heart throttling in my ears…and the fact that the voice in my head was screaming _"No! NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!"_ over and over again. _Ben…in the Null Void? Why?! _"What did he do?"

Kevin took my hands in his. I realized they had been shaking, just like my faith. "I don't know, but it will be okay. I promise." Pulling me closer to him, I was enveloped by his natural warmth. Burying my face into his well defined chest, I realized this moment would have been really romantic. If it wasn't for the breaking news that was causing panic to swell up inside me, I would probably have melted at his touch like I usually did; my legs would feel numb for different reasons. Ben, of course, had to ruin it. It was weird how even though he wasn't here and most likely was not trying to get into the Null Void on purpose, he still managed to ruin a would-be perfect moment.

"Don't lie to me Kevin." I don't know what made me say it, but as soon as his gentle, reassuring words had escaped his lips, mine hit his warm flesh like a bullet. I winced, realizing the sting and razor-sharp edge in my voice. Hands covering my shoulders, Kevin held me out in front of him, my eyes meeting a familiar pair of earthy ones that were pooling with pure confusion. It was the look he often held when I had to help him with a homework assignment. Although, that warm, teasing spark wasn't there anymore. A tinge of anger filled its place instead.

"What do you mean, 'don't lie'?" I looked away, sensing annoyance boiling in my blood. My throat began to burn, bile filled with the anguish of Ben ruining my moment and Kevin lying to me churning in the pit of my stomach.

Crossing my arms, I pinched myself hard. It wasn't enough to keep me from spitting out what was swimming in my mind, unfortunately. "You don't have to protect me all the time, Kevin. I'm not a little girl! I can take care of myself, okay? Just because you promise everything will be 'okay', that doesn't mean it will!"

Feeling his grip strain on my shoulders, I tried to not let my fear show. I wanted to take it all back now that I saw the effect those words had. With Kevin sizing me up, I felt small, miniscule, and awkward. It was like I should be hiding, in the shadows, the one that blended in, but Kevin's attention was on me and I was anything but. "I know, Gwen, I was just trying to help." Sighing, he drew his hands away from me and dug them into his pockets. I concentrated on the spot where his badge was still radiating a faint emerald, as green as the dew covered grass beneath our bare feet. "I just…don't want to lose you. I don't know what I'd do if I did, so I'll say or do **anything** to prevent that."

Looking into his eyes, I was captivated by the tenderness displayed clear as day swimming in those dark orbs. "You…you really mean that?" His eyes seemed to become bigger and bigger, the backs of my knees going weak. "Definitely," His breath was hot on my ear, lips grazing over the skin that covered my neck. Shivers of pleasure cascaded down my body as I closed my eyes. As much as I wanted this to go on, I knew Ben needed us both now more than ever. Griping Kevin's hand firmly, I stopped him from taking things any further. "Come on," I led him to his car, slightly dazed by his yummy scent. After a few "distractions", he eventually had the car in drive, engine roaring to life, destination unknown to me.

XoXoXoXo

"What was it like for you?" My words broke the comfortable silence that had filled the past twenty minutes of travel time.

"What was what like for me?"

"…The Null Void?" I gripped the edge of my seat as Kevin swerved off the road slightly. Gaining back control, Kevin sighed, exasperated. "Why do you want to know about that?"

"Well, you seemed so sure you didn't want me in there when Ben had to dive in last time. How come? Why is it so-"

"Stop! Just stop!" I blinked at the words Kevin had just shouted. Glancing at his tense form, muscles locked, teeth gritted menacingly, I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You…You don't know how horrible it is in there Gwen. You just have no idea! Please…I don't want to think about it."

"But Kevin…" I tried, not wanting to let this go.

"Drop it."

Once again, the air around us was quiet; the only sound was the rhythmic hum of the car's engine. This time, however, it was different. I cast my gaze outside my window, even though I couldn't see a thing in the dark of the night. "Have I ever told you about Lucky Girl?"

I could hear Kevin snicker beside me, as if nothing following my question had occurred. "What's that? Some cartoon Ben watches?"

"No," I scoffed. Sometimes, I couldn't stand that boy… or believe the fact that he was old enough to drive. "But she was on TV."

"In case you didn't know, I don't exactly watch TV all that much."

"Right," Of course he didn't; he was too busy fixing his precious car or saving the world. "Well, let's just say this Lucky Girl used to be some sort of hero… and that hero happened to be me."

"No way, 'Lucky Girl'? Ha! Come on Gwen, you could have done better than that!" I smacked him on the arm, unable to help but grin all the same. "I was ten, give me a break."

"Okay, so why were you a hero?" Even though he had stopped laughing, the look in his eyes made me want to hit him again… hard. "I saved a lot of people's lives off of what I felt was luck. It was really my powers, though…or the Charm of Bezel."

"No, your powers are hereditary! How many times do I have to-"

"It's a long story…okay? But it was fun. I wore a cat suit, mask, and all the works."

"No way!" Kevin smirked, "I wish I could have seen that."

"I still have the mask, actually. I've kept it all these years…" I remembered back to the Lucky Girl days. Now that I think about it, that mask might come in handy someday…

XoXoXoXo

"Gwenenenen? Gwwwenwenwen? Heyheyey! _Wake up_!"

"Mmm," I mumbled groggily. I could feel leather lining my body, the side of my neck in a sore, numbing pain. Blinking my eyes open, it was as if I hadn't lifted my lids at all, it was so dark. "Huh?"

A muscular arm slid across my stomach. _Click. _A thin strap zipped across my chest, recollecting to the side wall of the vehicle. "Come on, Gwen!" Kevin whispered again, a little harsher this time, from the opening next to me. "Ugh, can you carry me?" I groaned, the last remains of my dreams slipping away fast from my grasp. _Oh well, couldn't have been too important anyways._

"No, you have to get up! We're here," Warm fingers slipping through mine, Kevin tugged me out of his car. The blast of summer air stirred my senses a bit; crickets chirping harmoniously somewhere in the distance while stars dotted the inky black sky above me, offering a dull light. The moon, I figured, was hiding behind a purple haze of clouds. From time to time a sliver of silver would spill through an opening in the fog-like fluff soaring soundlessly through the vast night sky.

"Where…exactly…is…here?" I asked through a yawn, innocently escaping my lips that were plumper than usual.

"An abandoned warehouse, perfect place for plumbers to hold an execution," I could almost taste the bitterness in his words upon my own tongue.

Slightly cold and a little drowsy, I clung to Kevin's side, his arm instantly slinging around my waist with his hand settling on my hip. Right here like this, I felt oh-so cozy. Then I remembered why we were here: Ben. My stomach flipped, guts twisting nervously. Far ahead, an old, creaky, definitely abandoned factory stood its ground in wide, open field. Now, however, I knew there were a ring of plumbers, most likely discussing the issue of Ben, waiting upon mine and Kevin's arrival. Then, I saw it, something that didn't seem right.

Usually, my visions are clear as crystal, like I'm right there in the room with whatever I'm seeing. This time, however, it was clouded with pink, most likely my manna at work. There was grass as overgrown as the weeds this field contained, a night sky matching that above me, and…

"Gwen?" Kevin was standing in front of me, sucking me back to reality. "What did you see?"

I ignored him, concentrating all around me. Feeling a breeze weave through the jungle of dead grass below me, I followed it with my powers, allowing it to carry me where I was almost positive danger contaminated. Then it hit something, hard and coldblooded… then another and another. "Kevin, it's a trap." I felt sick, like I had just gotten off some crazy rollercoaster at the Pier. Was it me, or was everything starting to spin? And why did my legs feel…like nothing?

"What is? Gwen, what did you-"

"We're surrounded by DNAliens. This was all a trick."

Sure enough, a familiar, hair raising cry pierced the once lonely night, causing Kevin to yell "RUN!" and sweep me off my feet, charging towards the old factory at full speed, his car completely blocked off by the horde of hybrid charging at us. They mass of roaring beasts threatened to wash over us like the roaring waves of the ocean. I knew it was fruitless; there were at least a hundred bad guys and only two of us. "Kevin, the odds of us escaping are-"

"Never tell me the odds."

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging, but that's what cliffhangers are for ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Promises: Catch Me When I Fall**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**I could feel everything around me, I was fully alive. **Every shift in the chilly air, tense of Kevin's rock hard muscles, and rasps that drew from the beasts rushing at us; it was all overloading my senses. The only thing I could hear deafening my eardrums was my hammering heart and bated, shaky breath.

Kevin was fast, I knew that from experience, and not just with a car or in a drag race. He's cross country or track team fast, probably one of the highest that would rank. Even so, it was as if he was sloshing through a swamp of thick, syrupy mud. He wasn't the only one, however. The trees that surrounded the old factory like a guarding wall stopped whispering. The silver of the moon didn't dance anymore, shadows weren't out to play. My wide eyes realized speed was declining all around us, but Kevin was still in motion, barreling towards the rundown warehouse. The sand stopped pouring from the hourglass of time, as it dwindled down grain by grain. I could've sworn the earth had stopped spinning.

Suddenly, his warm, firm arms weren't around my body. Weren't there to assure my well being would be okay. I was staring into his wide, earthy brown eyes, so dark they were almost as black as the night sky. "Gwen…what did you just do?"

I didn't need to look around myself to realize what he was talking about. I didn't speak, though, too concentrated on the pink haze clouding up my vision. "Shhh," I managed, blocking out all the words that escaped his mouth. I sensed his lips moving, the corners of the tender red flesh stretching wide as he called out my name. His arms gestured wildly, but nothing met my ears as I blocked his voice out. There was something else taking his place, I had to strain to hear it. Murmurs, they were rhythmic like a chant but faint, distant. The scent of freshly dew-coated grass left the space around me; Kevin's delicious scent didn't cling anymore.

I was alone, or so it felt like I was. All outside activity was erased from consciousness, replaced by still, serene air. Words that sounded so familiar and common slipped into my ears. It was like an annoying buzz I couldn't place. I had no idea what they were telling me, yet I felt like I had heard those words once before. I should know them; they were trying to tell me something. The more I strained to hear, the pink glow filling my eyes became even more intense. A warm, empowering feeling began to build inside me. I could taste it on my tongue; as sweet as candy or maybe Kevin's lips. I wanted more, whatever it was. I didn't care how much I took; I wanted it all to be mine. No one else could cherish this, I wouldn't let them. I…

"GWEN!"

Then it all slipped away. The power, the sugarcoated blanket on my tongue, and the sweet whispering…it was all gone. A raw, alarming chill slammed into my flesh, the night air enveloping me once again. Darkness was enclosed behind my eyelids, no shred of color to offer. Kevin was there once again, his nails digging into the flesh on my arms. "Wha?"

Opening my eyes, the world lurched in my vision, tossing and wavering from its rightful place. Once all became still again and came into focus, I looked into Kevin's eyes. What I saw in them shocked me. Those orbs of black told me he was terrified, cutting clear into the dark night. Kevin was never scared, or at least not close to the amount of terror in his eyes. What had I done?

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" His voice…God, _his voice._ I was for sure he was horrified, but of _me? Oh, _what did I do?

Shaking my head "No", I couldn't bring myself to speak. Suddenly, I was falling headfirst into a blanket of cotton as Kevin pulled me into him. "I thought…I lost you." He whispered into my hair, lips pressing just above my right ear.

_Wait…what!? _I pushed him away, "What do you mean "you thought you lost me"?" I stared at him, waiting… trying to ignore the terror in his eyes. Such an emotion was uncommon for him, though, so it was like a flashing neon sign that I couldn't pull away from.

Grabbing my icy hands with his warm ones, his whisper was hoarse, "You were turning into your Anodite form, again. You kept screaming these psycho words and killed them all! You just waved your hand and…and they were dead. For a moment, I thought you were going to freaking kill me!"

Taking his face in my hands, I leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. I tried to put everything I wanted to say into it, _"I would never leave you and Ben for my Anodite self"_ and _"I would never kill you, I love you too much"_. It seemed to work because he was enthusiastically lifting me off the ground. I found myself swaying on the spot in his steely arms. "Mmm," My lips buzzed against his, unable to help but smile. I think he got the message.

We lightly pulled apart, careful to not break the moment into shards. My fingers were laced together behind his neck, between his shaggy, jet black hair. Lost in his dark, mysterious eyes, they seemed like a cave. Inside, it was a mystery that was just begging for me to come in. I wanted to so badly, more than almost anything, but I had to stay focused. Someone was obviously out to harm Kevin and me. Who and why, I had no idea. "Kevin," I stepped out of his grasp around my waist, backing away a little reluctantly. "Why do you think those DNAliens were sent after us?"

He crammed his fists into his pockets, "I'm an ex-con, remember?" Before I could stop myself, my lips were cracking into a grin. Kevin's eyebrows shot up, "I think you like it."

I almost sighed, his voice was teasing. It was practically impossible to not throw myself at him and kiss him, never wanting to stop or let go. "I'm serious, Kevin. Someone wants to hurt us. Ben could actually be hurt right now!" Realizing this, I whipped out my cell phone from my pocket, fingers poised over Ben's speed dial number (10, what else?). "Crap… it got wet from the beach."

"Guess we better go get him, then?" Before I could answer, Kevin leaned down and kissed me hard and firm on the lips. Pressing my body into him, Kevin held me there for what felt like a lifetime. Then, he was gone, walking towards his car which was parked on the other side of the field. I stood there, shocked, but smiling like I was the happiest person on Earth. Right then, I could've sworn that I really was.

**A/N: More to come soon! Review if you like! Thank you all for the many favorites! It means so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Promises: You're the Only Reason I'm not Letting Go**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for reading/reviewing/adding me to your favorites! I don't know how much longer I will continue this Fanfic, so if you have any more requests or ideas to add, please go ahead and let me know! Thanks, I appreciate all your input! Enjoy! :)**

**I eyed the digital display of Kevin's speed, his foot pressed all the way down on the pedal. **Unsurprisingly, he was right at twenty miles over the speed limit. The beast-like roar of the car's engine drowned out the wind that swept my hair back, splashing into my face. I could see the distant glow of city lights up ahead as the torn up road became more and more stable to drive on and less rugged. Gripping Kevin's hand firmly, I pulled my head from the edge of the window and rolled it up. "Kevin, do you think Ben's okay?" I gave him a hopeful, wide-eyed look as the words I'd been dreading to ask for the past ten minutes slipped from my freshly glossed lips.

Looking over at me, Kevin took one hand off the wheel and brushed a strand of hair off my lips that had been stuck. I closed my eyes at his warm, tender touch, savoring it. "He knows how to defend himself pretty well. He also has the Omnitrix, which can come in handy. Whatever the reason that he's possibly being thrown into the Null Void is, I bet he can find his way around it."

"Glad you think so. I just can't stop wondering why someone wanted to attack us using Ben as bait. I mean, it makes sense, we obviously fell for it, but it had to be a plumber. The alert came from your badge!" Kevin squeezed my hand tightly, "Whoever decided to betray the plumber's is pretty stupid. They don't know who they're messing with!"

The way the moonlight was making his eyes sparkle put me in a trance. _"Gosh, I love him!"_ I smiled giddily at the thought. "Yeah… I just hope he's okay."

"I tried getting a hold of him on his plumber's badge but he wouldn't answer. He wasn't on radar, either." I blinked at his words, "What?"

He shrugged, "Maybe he broke it? It's not hard to believe that."

Gazing back out the window, I dropped Kevin's hand, "Yeah, maybe." Colorful, summer vegetation began dwindling down as buildings flew into view; most of them were closed considering it was one thirty-three in the morning. Man, my parents were going to kill me. "Do you think you could…tell me about the Null Void?" I winced, sensing Kevin tense from behind me. "_Please_," I spun around, looking Kevin dead on in the eyes. I wanted to break our gaze and look away the instant I saw all the hurt pooling those glassy pits of emotion. That attractive, teasing glint was definitely gone now. Well, okay, he was still attractive but he was not tempting me anymore that I was for sure.

He turned towards the road again, brows knitted together in frustration and concentration. "Why do you want to know, Gwen? It's not exactly something I want you to hear."

"I know…" I stayed silent for a moment, considering my words. I knew I had to be careful with this subject. "When two people really love each other, they don't just tell each other everything. They let the other person feel it, too, so they can understand how it truly felt." Leaning over, I placed a light kiss on his soft, warm cheek. "I don't want you to shut it out…or shut me out." My lips grazed over his earlobe as I whispered this. Pulling back, I giggled as I realized the pink print from my gloss-coated lips was still on his dimpled cheek.

Catching my eyes with his once again, I saw the compassion smoldering fire behind their tinted glass. "I could never shut you out, Gwen. **Ever**. I'd die." I smiled as his hand slipped into mine again and gave it a playful squeeze. "That's all I'm asking."

His thumb soothed over my palm, "How about after we save Ben, I'll tell you?"

I stared, shocked. "Is that a promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

XOXOXO

My heart dropped once I realized all the lights in my cousin's house were lit up like it was Christmas. It was the middle of summer, so I knew a Holiday celebration wasn't the cause. Besides, Uncle Carl and Aunt Sandra _never_ stay up this late. Kevin must have sensed the dread digging a deeper hole into my stomach because he was rubbing my back, something he always did to comfort me. "Maybe he threw a party?"

I snorted, "Right, that's why we're the only car on the street. Makes sense." My words were proven wrong, however, as we drove closer. Three squad cars were parked on the curb in front of the two story complex, along with my dad's convertible claiming a spot in the driveway, "Oh no…"

Pulling up right in front of Ben's house for the umpteenth time, Kevin pulled out his keys and got out, not hesitating to open my door for me. As the damp grass tumbled beneath our feet, I could feel my insides twisting with each approaching step. I spotted Ben's bike lying before the porch, tires worn down from his countless hours of pedaling. _"Maybe he's home, after all?"_

The instant Kevin's finger pulled away from the chiming doorbell the wooden door flew open, revealing an exhausted looking Aunt Sandra. "Gwen! Kevin!" She dove at us from her spot in the doorframe, wrapping us up in her arms and pulling us into a hug. I felt a tear slide down onto my neck, not sure what to do. "Oh, you're all right! They didn't take you two!" Sniffling and red eyed, she spun around, "LILI! FRANK! THEY'RE ALIVE!"

I could hear my parents scramble to the door, pushing aside my sobbing aunt, followed by Uncle Carl. They all had the same distressed look painted upon their aging faces, bags forming under their dry eyes. My mom was about to plunge into a hug but stopped short, taking note of Kevin's muscular arm wrapped around my waist. He didn't drop it, though, not even when my father glared suggestively at him. If he hadn't been holding me up, I think my knees would've buckled. My Aunt's words kept bouncing around my skull _"They didn't take you two!" _and "_They're alive!" _What about Ben?

"Where have you two been?!" I cringed at the edge in my mom's shrill tone, soaked in acid-like venom. "I let you two go off and you're gone for THE WHOLE ENTIRE DAY doing God knows what!"

Just as she was about to rant off, Kevin quickly cut in, "Mrs. Tennyson, I'm really sorry but Gwen and I were…out at the beach and lost track of time. Her cell phone got wet and was ruined so we couldn't check how late it was. We also ran into some, um, _unexpected_ visitors."

"I would think you two would have expected DNAliens by now," I jumped as a voice boomed behind me, whirling around alongside Kevin. As my eyes met a familiar, warm pair of sky blue eyes, my heart began to slow down and beat less frantically. "Grandpa Max!" I rushed at him, out of Kevin's cozy hold on me, and threw my arms around the big man. Smiling, I realized this was just like hugging an oversized teddy bear. "What are you doing here?"

I dropped my arms to my sides, standing next to Kevin again and grabbing his hand. I blushed when he raised an eyebrow at my actions but blew an inward sigh of relief that he shrugged it off, "Word gets around the alien world fast. I heard you, Ben, and Kevin had been abducted so I decided to get a confirmation on that."

Kevin turned towards Ben's parents, "Is Ben here, too? We came here to check."

Aunt Sandra broke into hysterics again, burying her face into my Uncle's shoulder. Hurriedly, he led her inside, the rest of us following suit. "I'm sorry, Kevin, but we haven't heard from him since three hours ago," My mom spoke up, staring at our happily intertwined hands with uncertainty. "Julie is out looking for him, though. She was pretty upset when she heard the news that he was missing."

Picking up Ben's aura from his bike that I'd left outside moments ago, I searched for him, that familiar pink fog misting over my vision. The image of the old warehouse flashed into view, then the overgrown field containing it. He wasn't there anymore, though, his trace wasn't strong enough. I moved on, hurtling past the blurry countryside. Images that had once swirled into one another started to slow down, molding into shape. Towering over me was an old farmhouse, fields cropped in the odd formations DNAliens tend to leave behind. His presence was stronger, but I couldn't sense him enough. Continuing on, colors raced all around me until I found myself staring at a lonely, half deteriorated structure. It reminded me of an ancient church, vast stone walls crumbling inward, large probably once beautiful stained glass windows were shattered, shards sticking out at odd ends in their circular frame. It seemed vaguely familiar… like I'd been there before. Then I realized I had. On that one fateful night from what seemed like forever ago…

"Got him," I said, sucking myself back in to reality. Everyone besides Grandpa Max and Kevin were staring at me oddly, a little terrified. I'd forgotten they weren't so used to my powers yet. I turned to Kevin and searched his eyes pleadingly, "Remember when you had that last tech deal with the Forever Knights? Then Ben and I came in and stopped it?"

He gave me a confused look, "Yeah, why?"

"Ben's in that old church where they were stashing their illegal weapons. I'm sure of it." I could feel a meaty hand fall lightly on my shoulder. Spinning around, I saw the look of ambiguity spread across Grandpa Max's wrinkling skin like butter. "Are you? Even Verdona's traces weren't always correct."

I blinked, allowing myself to go back to the ancient church. He was all over it, like him in any convenient store; he had to touch everything. "He's there, I can feel it."

As Kevin bravely slipped his arms around my waist from behind and held me **in front of my parents**, I could hear my Aunt whisper through gasps for air, "Are her eyes supposed to glow like that?" Sometimes I wonder how I'm even related to these people.

**A/N: Maybe this chapter didn't explain too much, but the real action is about to start! Also, sorry if it felt like there wasn't too much fluff. Heck, the two are standing in front of Gwen's parents, I'm not gonna make them do too much there. So, I promise to make up for it in later chapters! ;) Stay tuned for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Promises****: Don't Push Me**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: I can't thank you guys enough for the fantastic reviews! This is kinda for you amusement…ya know, before all the real action starts? This chapter should lift a little tension off some big fight scenes coming up! It's something I hope you look forward to!**

**Sometimes, I really hated Kevin's car. Then again, I occasionally find myself thanking it for the countless make out sessions it's provided in the backseat. **So, I suppose you could say Kevin's car and I have a love/hate relationship…wow, that sounds so weird. But hey, it's true! Whenever Kevin spends those countless hours fixing up his ride it's hard to get some quality time with him. That's why I hate it; sometimes I feel less important than a stupid, flashy hot rod. Then I find myself being pressed into the slick, spotless leather seats, Kevin pressed into me. We're alone together with no one to interrupt us for once (**ahem**, like a **certain** brunette, alien morphing, goofball cousin of mine). Sometimes he plays some sappy, romantic music. Other times it's quiet besides our frantically beating hearts. With his lips against mine, I'm in heaven.

Usually I'm the one in the passenger seat and Kevin's at the wheel. It's the way it's always been, never different. Besides Kevin and I in the back row _together_, that's as close as Kevin and I can get with him driving. Tonight, however, things were a little different. The instant Kevin unlocked his car and the horn gave a sharp "_honk!"_ my dad was slamming the passenger door in my face.

Standing there, completely stunned, I tried to comprehend what had just happened, "_My dad… in shotgun…with Kevin in…the driver's seat….WHAT?" _In the distance, just a little ways down the street, the Rustbucket was roaring to life. Its headlights pierced through the inky black veil of night, blurring my vision with the sudden brightness. Grumbling, I turned around and yanked the car door open. Sliding in beside my Uncle Carl, I slammed the door with more force than usual. I watched as my dad's eyebrows shot up with the help of the side view mirror. I wanted to wipe that amused smirk off his face so bad…and why wasn't intense staring at the back of his thinning head burning a smoking hole there?

"Sorry about the mess," Kevin grumbled, twisting his keys to start the car. He wasn't the only one unsatisfied with the seating arrangements, apparently.

"Not a problem," Uncle Carl's voice understood. I'm sure he's had to help Ben clean his own car out for more than enough times. Even though he had recently gotten his license, he was already filling up his car with gross, sticky smoothie cups, soccer equipment, late homework assignments, and a bunch of other crap I didn't bother to take note of.

Gazing angrily out the window, I realized we were in motion, reaching the outskirts of Bellwood fast with Grandpa Max on our tail. For what felt like the millionth time in my life, I caught Kevin's dark eyes staring at me through the rear view mirror as I sat straight forward again. He winked at me when our eyes connected, oddly relaxed at the wheel with my father side glancing at him knowing it would tick me off. And it did. That boy was pushing his luck.

Then I realized Kevin was wearing a seatbelt. Yes, Kevin Levin, the tough guy who purposely broke all principals of safety had the buckle of his seatbelt safely clicked in. It was probably for the first time in his life, too. Well, at least he was trying to lead on a good impression.

"Why didn't you ride with mom and Aunt Sandra?" I asked both my dad and Uncle Carl, trying to ignore the snicker escaping my Uncle's smiling lips while keeping my voice cool and steady. If it did have an icy edge, I didn't care. I was hoping my tone was hurting.

"We couldn't all fit in there."

"There's eight seats, dad."

"Exactly."

…Am I the only one who isn't following my father's logic here?

**XOXOXOXO**

"So, Kevin… do you play any sports?"

I groaned, hoping my dad would hear, and thumped my head against the car's window. After twenty whole minutes of totally crisp awkward silence, _that _was the best my dad could come up with? Sports?

"I'm not on any teams, but I'm usually up for anything." I smiled slightly, memories of a certain romantic muddy night splashing into memory. "He's _really_ good at football."

Turning to face him, I felt my heart flutter at Kevin's knowing grin, "Yeah, sure. That's where you got your skills after all."

"Don't I know it," maybe there was a little more dash of flirt added to my words than intended because my father was staring at Kevin's innocent smile real hard, "Football, huh? Interesting…Carl and I should go against you and Gwen sometime. We used to play a whole lot as kids. Ben could join, too."

_Oh God, _"Maybe."

Uncle Carl was chuckling to himself, his eyes shining on me like spotlights. I could tell he was enjoying himself with the entertainment. Then again, how could I blame him? "Ben's more of a soccer guy. He might be considered for a scholarship, actually."

The weight that had been lying on my chest lifted as my Uncle and father made conversation over sports. Finally, I could breathe properly again…well, better than earlier. Having your father and Uncle sitting in a car with your _boyfriend _isn't the most comfortable situation. I'm still questioning how I got in it...and why _I _had to be the one to suffer this. They never did this to Ben and Julie, that's for sure. What ticked me most, though, was that I was the only one being tortured. Kevin was his usual self; all laid back and cocky. What a stud…well, okay, he's _my _stud. That still makes him a stud, though. Still, I was the only one fuming here.

As my bored gaze shifted towards my feet, I spotted something familiar, "Hey Kevin, aren't you forgetting something?"

Taking note of his curiously raised eyebrow, I put on my best 'dirty little secret' smirk that I used to tease Ben with all the time (and occasionally still do). Hey, it could be pretty funny to see Ben act like a whiny five-year-old wanting to be included in a prestigious little game. Then again, he was getting pretty good at acting like a five-year-old lately. "Like..?" The look on his face held a hint of panic. The confused, gleam in his suddenly wide eyes, perfect teeth nibbling on his lower lip, and rut displayed in the center of his forehead by his raised eyebrows just screamed it. Just what I was hoping for…

"You forgot to give me this back," I held up the item, its thin fabric slipping in my fingers. As I kept it in front of my face for all to see, a whirlwind of gasoline and cheap drugstore soap hit me like a hurricane. It smelled strongly like Kevin's skin…and was a little too much for my knees to handle. Placing a hand on my wobbly knees, I tried to keep them still. He always had that affect on me.

"Oh shhhhhhoot," we were all violently thrown to the right without warning, sending me slamming into the side door. Just as quickly as I had hit the hard surface, Kevin had the car all straightened out again and in the right lane. Lucky for him, the long rugged road was out in the middle of absolutely nowhere. The folds of my lips shot up, smiling so wide it felt like someone was pinching my cheeks. I couldn't help it with Kevin's _great save _and all. "I…um…er…it's not what it looks like, sir."

"Oh, really now?" Pressing the T-shirt with my prep school's emblem clearly displayed across the chest against my face, I tried to hide my burning smile. Wow, dad looked like he was about to chew poor Kev out. Not to mention Uncle Carl, he looked pretty mortified. Kinda like how Ben gets when he screws up with Julie. I didn't regret anything, though. Not a bit. He deserved a little payback. "Then why exactly is my daughter's shirt in your car?"

Wanting to enjoy that rare as diamonds look on Kevin's face a little longer, I couldn't help but giggle, "Oh, dad, come on! It's no biggie."

If Kevin gripped the steering wheel any harder, I swear his knuckles were going to rip through his whitened flesh. His arms were tense, muscles locked tight, eyes glued to the road. He deserved it, though, he really did…

"Well?" shifting in his seat, my dad faced my boyfriend dead on, ready to pounce. No escaping now.

"Well, I was picking Gwen up after school and…she, er, had to change for our double date with Julie and Ben. So…I let her use the back."

Before my dad could spit a single word out, I cut in, "Don't worry daddy, he wasn't anywhere near the car when I changed," I added one last giggle any typical prep school girl would use when they were hinting at some sort of secret (being sent to that miserable place had its advantages), "I made sure of that." For some reason, my vision was starting to become fuzzy; the desperate look spread smoothly across Kevin's face was harder to see. I was probably just car sick.

Suddenly, my dad did the unexpected. Punching Kevin lightly like he'd seen Ben or Ken do to me millions of times before when they were kidding around, my dad offered a slight grin, "Well, thanks for being honest, boy." _Boy…_that's the name that had apparently replaced Kevin's in my dad's eyes.

Kevin mumbled something from the front but I didn't catch any of it. The whole world began to fade around me. Cool, crystal colors of the night were losing their taste, seeping away with every outline and edge of an object that was sketch-able. The steady hum of the motor disappeared from all consciousness. I couldn't see the warm, nervous blush run across Kevin's skin anymore. Darkness…that was all there was.

I was alone with no other presence among me. The question was, _why_? Right now, I had no idea what was going on or why I felt like I was standing on a cloud, practically floating, in the midst of nothingness. For all I knew, I could've been at the bottom of the blackest hole. "_Gwen…Please hear me…"_

"Grandma Verdona?" Astonished, I tried to grasp the woman's words that echoed all around me. Could it really be her?

"_I don't know how long this connection can last, Gwendolyn, since I am so far away. Don't go to Ben. I beg you, please…don't….go…" _The last of her words faded away as I felt myself being sucked back into reality. I could faintly feel the cool touch of the leather seats take place of the black, wispy darkness.

"VERDONA! No! Why can't I go to Ben?" Her voice didn't follow my cries, though. The strappy seatbelt was beginning to cut into my skin again.

"Gwen? Hey Gwen! EARTH TO GWEN!"

"Sorry," everything was back into view again, crystal clear as ever. Three concerned faces were poking out in my line of vision. The motor wasn't running anymore. "I was just…thinking."

"You sure?" Kevin asked me. The sweetness that flowed with his words was enough to make my heart beat faster.

"Yeah, keep driving." Contemplating Verdona's words, I tried to think of what she could've possibly meant. Then again, imagination could be worse than reality. I just hoped that old saying was the truth.

**A/N: Okay, so I know that didn't seem like much but I promise all the action is coming up SOON! So stick around if you want to read about Gwen and Kevin kicking some major butt! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Promises: Ripping Wings off of Butterflies**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: KEVIN'S POV! (Thought I'd give it a try)**

**Acting was something I'm more than decent at. Heck, I've practically got a whole freak show of actors stacked to my abilities. **Pft, I would never be a drama nerd or anything, I've still got my rep to keep up. All I'm saying is I've got the talent….and a certain charm I know my girlfriend can't resist. It's amazing, though. Gwen's the only person I know who can see straight through my act. Whenever I'm with her, I can never cover up all the dirt of truth with pretty little, glittery lies to distract her. She's got me all figured out and it's driving me crazy. I can honestly say I know a whole lot about that hot redhead, but I don't know every dirty little secret she has. That's why when we have those special moments and actually talk about stuff; it means the world to me that I hear her out. Sure, the physical stuff isn't bad at all. When you have someone you can actually talk with about practically anything, it's a good feeling. One I don't experience too often, myself…

I want to know more about her, all the information I can get my hands on I want **now**. But what's the point? I'd never get it all, she's so confusing! It's crazy; she has me chasing after her all the time. Right when I think I have her all solved, she turns and does a one eighty on me and I'm standing there probably resembling a whole lot like Ben. That's probably the most horrifying thing in the world…being compared to Benji.

So, whenever Gwen and I get into a little argument, I know I'm gonna lose half the time. If I try to explain to her that I just don't completely get her and probably never will, why waste time on more confusion? One thing I can tell about her, however, is when something is bothering her. Even when it's just a certain noise that makes her tick, I know.

"Gwen, I know you're not okay so spit it out."

Watching her twist a strand of that beautiful, fire red hair between those fingers I've held countless times, I tried to catch her eye in the rear view mirror again. She was avoiding all eye contact. Something was definitely up.

"Verdona just told me to stay away from Ben."

_Wait…what? _The nighttime scenery was becoming too much, so many shadows were whipping by and merging into another. It needed to stop. Bringing down my foot on the brake, I winced as Ben's dad hit the back of my seat, jolting me forward so that I slammed against the steering wheel. "Sorry, Gwen, but—" I managed after the horn blasted from my impact, still ringing in my ears.

"Oh that's quite alright," Ben's dad said. Blinking, I realized he was talking to me…and I wasn't exactly sorry for slamming the brakes. Clearing my throat, I turned around to face Gwen, "_Verdona told you? _Last time I checked, she was in a whole other system."

"Anodite connection, I think?" She shrugged at her conclusion.

I nodded, still slightly confused. There was always a mystery with Gwen. That would explain her total zombie-faced zone out, "Makes sense."

"But we have to go!" Carl screeched at an octave that made me question his gender. "He's _**my son**__! _I'm not going to listen to Verdona no matter how dire the situation is!"

Gwen's dad nodded in agreement but Gwen looked unsure, "Verdona sounded pretty firm about not wanting us to go."

"Well," I broke in before the others could argue with her, "We're almost here, so you might want to decide fast."

Watching her bite down on her glossy lips, I felt a sudden urge to kiss her. I couldn't though, not now, no matter how much I wanted to…but she just looked so damned beautiful right now. Not that she never did but this moment was different. Maybe it was the fact that I could taste that familiar fruity flavor crawl up on the back of my tongue that she covered her lips with all the time.

"Fine," Gwen broke, "But I'm not letting you two, mom, or Aunt Sandra near the church!"

"Fair enough," Ben's dad said quickly. What a wuss. If that was my son in there, I wouldn't stop at anything.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Where's mom?" Gwen asked, dropping my hand and leaving my side, running up to Max. The old man was stepping out of the Rustbucket and despite the current situation, his blue eyes were shining like usual. I could always see the relation to him and Ben whenever I looked each of them in the eyes. They always had that annoying little glint in them that just seemed to make them happy all the time no matter what. I don't know why but I really resented that.

"She and Sandra went to get Julie so they could take her home. She must be pretty shook up."

"Yeah," Gwen turned towards me, grabbing for my hand again. "I think he's going to be alright, though."

Smiling as I gazed into her impossibly green eyes, I squeezed her hand to let her know I was there for her, "What was it that Verdona told you, exactly?"

Unable to help myself, I snickered as Max perked up at this, "Verdona?"

"She, um, contacted me through our powers. Since she's so far away it didn't last long. She told me to stay away from Ben but I don't see why we shouldn't. At least, I don't think Uncle Carl is going to let us not save his only son." Her fire red hair brushed against my chin as a refreshingly cool summer breeze blew across us. I had to resist the urge to rest my lips on the top of her head and whisper those sweet thoughts she made crowd up my mind. Logical thinking was becoming harder to do.

It was like I could see the wheels cranking and turning inside Max's head as he paced in front us, still clinging together like any teenage couple would. Strangely, I was comfortable with Gwen leaning against me in front of Max. Heck, I even had my arm slung around her. That's something I was just getting used to doing around Gwen's 'rents without worrying about what they might think. Around Max, though, even though he could really put the spotlight on me whenever I wanted to hide in the shadows, he felt more like family to me. I guess it was because he accepted me more easily than Gwen's parents. I'm pretty sure he's told them about my not-so-great history, though. He also knows what it's like to date a girl with Gwen's capabilities, having married Verdona and all. I wasn't so sure that Anodite inheritance was all Gwen had gotten from the old woman. She seemed just as stubborn. All in all, he's a good guy.

Pulling Gwen tighter into me, I couldn't help but smile as she rested her head against my chest. I loved it when she did that. It felt good to know I could protect her. To feel her breathe against my skin was one of the best feelings in the world. I know it may sound dense, but to feel her breathe on assured that she was well alive. Taking in the crisp apple scent of Gwen's shampoo, I almost missed what Max was saying, "Come here, lovebirds, I've got some gear for you to try."

See what I mean? The spotlight suddenly turned to us right when I was all settled in and comfortable. Our clasped hands swinging freely for the world to see, we followed Max into the Rustbucket. Looking back at my car, hatred boiled inside me at a blistering temperature. It made me sick to know that I had left both Gwen and Ben's dads in my car, parked right behind Max's. Then I realized just how muddy my car had gotten. Those two owed me at least four hours of cleaning out my spinners to washing and waxing the rest

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I can see why you call it the Rustbucket," I couldn't help but comment on the endless piles of tech gear, roadmaps, empty (I hope) pizza boxes, and tools strewn across the whole interior.

"_Kevin_!" Gwen elbowed me in the ribs, the pain not even mounting up to that of a bee sting.

"Oh, he's fine, Gwen. Honestly, this place could use a little fixing up," Turning to us; I could see Max's annoyingly cerulean blue eyes dancing as if they were laughing themselves, "Wait here."

As Max headed down the cramped walkway, Gwen pulled me along to one of the booth-like seats. "Wow," her voice sounded awed, as if this were one of the Seven Wonders of the World. As she slid onto my lap, I couldn't help but crinkle my nose at the smell of mushrooms and a mix of some other spices that seemed to leak from a discarded pizza box on the table in front of us. "I haven't been in here in forever. It brings back a lot of memories."

"The Summer I met you," I whispered into her hair, thankful for the refreshing scent.

"Yeah, it was a wild one. But I think this one is going to be a whole lot more interesting," she turned to face me and planted a quick peck on my lips as if it were a taste test.

Nodding, I began to play with her hair, the silky strands falling through my fingers, "Only a few more weeks until we're out. Don't make any plans for the last day, okay?"

"Who's to say I haven't already made some?" I saw the playful fire crackling in her eyes, challenging me.

"Clear them. I'm not going to let you miss anything that I've got planned."

"It might not be that easy…" her lips were on my neck now, finding their way to my ear all while explosive shivers shot up my spine. Tightening my grip on her hips, I pulled her closer to me, slightly tilting my head back.

"Mmm, Gwen—" I never got to finish my sentence, though, because Max's approaching footsteps were closing in on us. Sliding smoothly off my lap, Gwen straightened out her bunched up shirt and ran her hands through her tangled hair. Grinning, I tried not to let those lingering kisses escape my skin, not wanting the ghost of their soft touch to fade away.

"I'm pretty sure you can handle this, Kevin," Max tossed something that resembled a gun over to me. I caught it easily, surprised at its light weight considering it looked as if it could be classified as "heavy artillery". I ran my fingers over its cool metal coating, trying to get a feel for what exactly it was.

"That there is a very special tool," Max mused, sitting across from Gwen and me.

"A gun?" Gwen questioned, eyeing the object in my hands with uncertainty.

"Far from it, Gwen. It's actually a piece of alien tech specifically made for half or full bloods like Kevin. They're very rare and hard to find but I really don't have any use for it." Motioning to the tip of the contraption, he explained how it worked, "You slide your arm through here and it automatically activates it. It should mold around your body so when you absorb material, it makes it three times harder to penetrate and strengthens your abilities."

Staring up at Max, I could see a smile spread across his face, making his eyes crinkle despite the wrinkles around his face. "Thank you, Max." It was all I could say. I really didn't' think I deserved this at all. "Thanks…"

"As long as you get my grandson out alive, you're welcome."

I gulped_. _Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence old man.

"And for you, Gwen," Max reached into the pocket on his usual, irritating Hawaiian print shirt, "I have something that belonged to your Grandmother."

Clutching for my hand, I watched Gwen lean forward, clearly intrigued. I swear, her eyes looked as if they were about to bulge from their sockets they were so wide. "Grandpa…it's _amazing."_

I watched as Gwen held out her hand, Max gently settling the object into her open palm. It looked like a small pendant clearly resembling a butterfly, made purely of magenta crystal. The instant it made contact with Gwen, it burst to life, manna illuminating it, swirling inside the glassy chamber. Sticking it on her shirt, she looked up to the man generations before her, "Thank you grandpa but what does it do, exactly?"

Drumming my fingers on the plastic-like surface of the table, I stared at the radiating pendant. Hey, it wasn't my fault she had placed it right on the neckline. By the way Gwen was squeezing my hand and blushing a little, though, something told me she wanted it that way for a reason. "I know you've had troubles in the past with your manna being drained—"

Unable to help myself, a grunt escaped my now frowning lips. Memories of Darkstar flooded my mind, making me feel like wringing the lowlife's neck.

"—whenever you wear this, you'll always have a little burst of manna with you. It's impossible for anyone but the beholder to extract the manna from it."

"Wow," Gwen fingered it tenderly, as if it might crack under the pressure of her flesh, reminding me of the way she would always touch my cheek, "How do I use it?"

"You have to channel its energy with yours," Before I could stop myself, the words escaped my lips. They both gave me a look as if I had just spoken in Japanese. "Um, I've learned a few things in the trading business." Not too long ago, I made a deal with some plumber's kid that had gotten a hold of a necklace made specifically for Anodites. Now that I think of it, the centerpiece did look a lot like the pendant. You see, the necklace had a crystal shaped butterfly that looked an awful lot like Verdona's. The only difference was that it was at least three times larger and had five orbs made out of some alien rock. I guess each slot held manna?

"_Trading_," Gwen muttered while rolling her eyes. I dropped her hand, knowing it would upset her.

Grinned, Max shifted in his seat, "You can only use it once so be wise about how you use it."

"Thanks, Grandpa, I—"She froze, the color in her cheeks draining completely. Green flashed to pink as her eyes began to glow, scaring me to death like every time she had a vision.

"Gwen?" I put my hand on her arm. The instant my hand made contact with her skin I wished I hadn't tried to comfort her in the first place. It was as cold as ice, nightmares of a dead Gwen surfacing with my rapid heartbeat.

Her mouth hung open, no words spilling over her soft lips. The pulsation of manna within the butterfly pendant had intensified, practically blinding me just by looking at it. Outside, I could hear the horn of my car blaring, making the blood in my veins churn with my anger. If those two scratched my car or damaged it in any way humanly possible…

"They're coming!" Gwen screamed, her eyes taking back their normal, dazzling human color. She clutched my arm tightly, her eyes piercing mine as if she could see my very soul.

"Ow! Hey, Gwen! Calm down, what's coming?" Max jumped up and ran out the door, no doubt heading for Gwen's dad and uncle.

Taking her distressed face in my hands, I tried to keep her still. God, she looked as if she'd watched another flick among my horror movie collection. "Gwen, please," Panicking, I could see tears start to form in those rings of emerald. "Shhhhh," the first thing that came to my mind was to smooth over her cheeks with my thumbs. It seemed to be working because she let go of my arm, nails detaching themselves from within my punctured skin. "Its okay, Gwen, just tell me what you saw."

Her eyes were closed, lips trembling, wobbling as if searching for balance. "I…I saw Ben. He was bloody and h-hurt and there was this _thing_ that…that…" she shook her head, not wanting to go on.

"Gwen—" I wanted to wrap my arms around her and kiss all the tears away. Whenever she felt depressed or hurt, it was as if my whole world were falling apart with her. At that instant, though, Max was bursting through the door, a dead serious look on his face. Was it me, or did he have a hint of fear in him, too?

"Kids, come on! Get out _**now**__!"_

I wasn't about to question that tone. Scooping up Gwen in my arms, I followed Max out of the Rustbucket and into the humid night air. It felt like an oven as I burst into the inky night, so why did I have goose bumps all over my body? Setting Gwen down on the hood of my car, I ran my fingers in circles all over her back, hoping it would help calm her down. Gwen's dad rushed over to me, his glasses bent at an odd angle, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?"

"Frank!" Max's shouts weren't enough to pry his son off of me because before I knew it, I was on the dirt covered ground, all air trickling out of my lungs, "Hey! Gerrof me! Ow! Mr. Tennyson!"

"DAD!" I heard Gwen scream as I tried to push her deranged father off of me. _HAD HE LOST HIS FREAKIN MIND?_

"FRANK!" Thankfully, Max had managed to yank him off, leaving me on the ground to let his pounding punches and sharp scratches sink in. "Gwen, can you keep—him—still?"

As I began to check for any broken ribs, a sickening _crrrrrack _reached my ears. Wincing, I lifted my head up from the hard earth just in time to see Gwen's dad fall to the ground, his daughter's energy beam quickly releasing him.

"Kevin!" Flashing my best grin, I watched as Gwen raced up to me, newfound panic detailing her face. "Kevin, are you okay?"

"Never better," I leaned over and kissed her hard, firmly fitting my lips over hers. Lost in the rhythm of her slowly parting lips, I remembered we weren't alone when a sharp cough made Gwen and I jump apart.

"I need help over here!" Glancing over at Max, he was bent over his son's limp form, fingers against his hopefully pulsing neck. Once I helped her up, Gwen turned to me, a dangerous look smoldering in her eyes. Bringing up a hand to my face, she traced her fingers lightly across my jaw. Then, before I could stop her, she swung it back and smacked me. Blinking, I put a hand up to my stinging cheek where a red mark in the shape of a hand was probably forming. I couldn't help but snicker as she turned away in a huff to tend to her father. That's my Gwen.

**GWEN'S POV**

**That fuzzy feeling that had been bubbling inside my whole body from Kevin's intense kiss instantly vanished as I placed my hands over my father's and uncle's bruised foreheads. **I dove into their past feelings, overwhelmed by uneasiness. Their moods were contagious in my body as I felt on edge from the very core of my soul.

_They didn't like being alone together in the middle of nowhere, left for the pitch black night to suffocate them. Despite the sticky summer air, there was a chill hanging in every breath they rasped in._

_Curiosity. _It was toxic, the feeling crawling under my skin and sank into my bones, bleaching them with the emotion.

_A flash of electric blue caught in the corner of their eyes._ It was as blue as the summer sky would allow, yet it was nighttime. What could possibly be as eye catching in the dead of night?

_The air turned deadly cold. It was summer. How was it possible? _It was as if shards of ice were cutting into their skin, layering over their bones, drawing gashes until they reached their very core.

_Intensify. _Just when he thought he would die, when he couldn't take the bitter chill anymore, heat erupted within him. It circulated from his heart through his veins, his blood steaming, feeling alive.

_Hunger. _He craved it. The thought of it made his mouth water, drooling all while he hungered for the feeling of need within his mind. Longing to cause pain, spill blood, mangle flesh, ripping scars…he wanted it all. Chaos was in the air…

_Terror. _He saw it in the man's eyes, reflecting off the lenses of his glasses; weak shields hardly protecting the passage to his emotions. It was just what he wanted.

Unable to handle it anymore, I'd decided I'd seen enough. I felt dirty inside to feel those emotions, hear the uncontrollable thoughts rushing through their possessed minds. Reality was sucking my senses back, the taste of blood still lingering on my tongue. "They were attacked," I told Kevin, looking into his eyes dead on. "The same thing I saw from back inside the Rustbucket took over their minds."

Grandpa Max stood up from his crouched position beside Uncle Carl, gaze scanning over the black scenery engulfing us. "What did it look like?"

"They…" I bit my lip, still gazing into Kevin's earthy eyes. He was staring back, trying to tell me something. _What? _I wondered. "Um, they didn't really see it. It was really bright, though, and blue. Electric blue. And fast, very fast. It seemed like it was made out of liquid…it's motions were really flowy. Almost graceful."

"It's still here," Kevin whispered so softly that I had to strain to hear his words. Then I saw it. The reflection in his eyes resembled that of the ocean; crystal clear singing azul.

Before I could react, he lunged at me, pinning me down to the ground, thrusting his body into me so hard that the wind nearly flew from my lungs, "K-Kevin!" I wheezed, but didn't go on from there. If I blinked I would've missed it, a flash of electric blue soaring over our flattened forms.

_Bang!_

Either a gun had gone off or the Rustbucket had flipped over on impact of the monster that had overtaken my dad, Uncle Carl, and Ben. Kevin rolled off of me and lifted me to my feet, not caring to brush the dirt covering my body off. I whipped around to the source of the crash that was still ringing in my ears. Then, I wished I hadn't. I wanted to turn around, squeeze my eyes tight, and wish everything away, praying this living horror was all a dream. But it wasn't, this was reality. I couldn't change the fact that Grandpa Max was on the ground, collapsed and broken. My eyes shifted to the large his-sized dent in the side of the Rustbucket. Ouch, that had to hurt.

"Gwen, get behind me," Kevin's voice was no-nonsense, something I knew not to mess with. As I backed up slightly Kevin slipped his arm through the gadget Grandpa Max had given to him just moments ago. First it started at his hand; the alien tech material plastered itself to every rise and fall of his body, growing on him like vines. He looked as if he had just materialized into stone but I knew better. "Kevin, he's _my _Grandpa, I'm not backing up."

He didn't flinch, didn't turn to face me, "Stay behind me, Gwen, or he's going to kill you."

"_Me? _What about—" I stopped short, my Grandpa was rising from his spot on the ground, body parts moving at twisted angles. He was facing us but I knew it wasn't him, not the real him. The look in his eyes was unmistakable; he looked like he wanted to do unthinkable things to me. Not only that, his skin wasn't flesh, it was as if he was made of azul, radioactive, glowing liquid. "Kevin?"

"Stay. Behind. Me." Even I didn't want to argue with the snarl in his voice.

We stood there, face to face with whatever had possessed my grandpa. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest it was hammering so hard. I had to face it, though, had to help my Grandpa. Whatever we were up against, it was going to pay for messing with my family.

Manna forming around my fists, I took a step closer towards Kevin, waiting for his signal. His muscles were locked tight, teeth gritted to the max. I watched as his eyes locked with the alien's deranged ones…

"NOW!"

At his command, I blasted forward, Kevin a little ahead, charging full speed at the alien. Manna from all around me gathered at my hands, burning in my eyes, mounting up to unleash upon the sick, twisted possessor. Just when Kevin was about to strike him, he lashed out in my direction. I saw it all before it happened; it was as if he was glidingacross the ground below us, smoothly and swiftly preparing to pounce. He was really quick, whatever powers he now had had increased his speed to be as fast as Kevin dared to go on a country road (which was pretty fast). Kevin and I were trained, though, and often underestimated by our opponents. So as I nearly barreled into the floating figure of water-like liquid in the form of my grandpa, I wasn't too surprised that Kevin had gotten to him before he could get to me.

Just as quickly as relief washed over me, though, a new wave of anxiety crashed into me, hitting me full force. With one punch to the gut, Kevin was soaring through the air like an eagle making a dip, "KEVIN!" I screamed, whipping around in his direction. Before he could hit the hard earth, manna bursted from my hand and wrapped around his hurt body securely. Settling him gently on the ground, I whirled around, my long red hair whipping me in the face. Some strands stuck to the beads of sweat that were forming at my forehead. Anyone who hurt Kevin was going to get it, family or not**. No one** messed with my boyfriend.

**A/N: Okay, so sorry it took a while to post this! It might take a few days for the next chapter, too, because I have a ton of finals coming up! But be ready for some intense action! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've Never Fallen Faster**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: Okay, again, stupid finals! I've been studying my butt off lately and school's almost out so I will eventually have loads of time to write! Sorry this took a while to post but I do hope it was worth it! Thanks to everyone who added this to your favorites and for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy!**

**GWEN'S POV**

**Arms pumping wildly, feet slamming against the dirt road, I charged at the alien life form eerily floating before me. **Sensing the manna from everything around me drain into my body, I felt on top of the world with this rich power. It was growing inside of me, merging with my alien blood. My body tingled as everything inside of me buzzed with newfound strength, almost like it did every time Kevin kissed me. It was like a surge of lightning was zinging through me, putting everything into overdrive. Eyes burning with streaking manna, it formed around my hands like fire balls, roaring with life, waiting to attack its next victim.

I was in perfect range for a kill; the energy raging inside of me needed to burst. It felt like I was a balloon reaching its limits, daring to pop at any second and unleash all within me, "GRAHHH!" I screamed, thrusting orbs of astonishing pink energy at the enemy with raging fury. The blood within my veins was blistering as I unleashed full force on the thing that had taken over my Grandpa.

Throughout the onslaught of my raining orbs of manna, I spotted a rush of electric blue, bursting through the night like fireworks. He swiftly dodged each surge of my energy, his motions fluid-like. This was beginning to become more annoying than Ben when he would beg Kevin to take us to Mr. Smoothie for the millionth time in an hour. And **that **could really get annoying.

Everything I had to offer was effortlessly dodged, really getting on my nerves. "**COME ON!**" I yelled into the manna lit night, "**CAN'T YOU TAKE A HIT?**" as he passed by the Rustbucket, I watched as balls of manna slammed into it, causing it to rock side to side. I didn't have a second thought about it, though. I could only focus on the unknown life form swiftly avoiding my every move. Ugh, seriously, couldn't this be as easy as some of the other bad guys we had to pointlessly chase? Like DNAliens? They were pretty annoying these days.

"GWEN!" Kevin screamed from behind me, his voice practically shattering my eardrums. "WATCH OUT!"

The instant those words were able to process through my brain, it was too late. Out of nowhere, the monstrous alien lunged at me, a blood curling hiss escaping its mouth. My first instinct was to put up a shield of manna around me before I was hit but my reaction wasn't as fast. Swiping at my head, its translucent fist hit me square in the jaw. I don't know what I expected to feel but the closest thing that would fit the feeling of that single punch would probably be Hell. The force of the impact knocked me back, sending me flying through the air. Stars began to float in my vision, twinkling and streaking by, staining the dark sky above me.

"Gwenenenen!" I could feel my body plunging towards the earth, Kevin screaming my name in the distance…it was nice to hear his voice…

Then, it was like the coal black heaven was wrapping around me like a blanket, every color exposed in the little offered light from the moon rushing to meet with it. It was like I was surrounded by nothing…my whole world was painted black…black…black…

**KEVIN'S POV**

**They say when someone is unconscious they feel like they weigh twice as much as they actually would when they're back to their senses. **When I caught Gwen's limp form that had been launched into the air by the translucent figure that was snaking towards me, I believed that statement now more than ever.

"Hhhughh!" I grunted out as her noodle-like limbs smacked into my steady arms. Sure, she was skinny and all but right now, it was a burden to carry her. It took a lot of weight off of my pounding heart though, to know that I had her in my arms. Off of pure adrenaline, I carefully and quickly set her down and bolted towards the alien which was prepared to fight, holding its ground it a battle stance that I'd faced many times before.

Swiftly swiping my hand over the hood of my most likely scratched up car (let's face it, I didn't even want to look at it right now because it would probably disappoint) I could feel my skin hardening into a shell of green steal. Max's possessed, streaking crystal blue eyes reminded me of Gwen when she was about to use her heat vision…wait, **oh crap!**

Realizing what he was about to do, I ducked just in time to miss the beams bursting from his eyes, "OW! THAT WAS MY FREAKING EAR!" The tip of my ear was probably red, blackened, or cut clean off. I couldn't tell which but the pain could've fit any of those three choices. Take your pick.

Next thing I knew, the demon version of Max was charging at me like a bull, expression furious but half dead. It wasn't him, this wasn't Max. He would never do this to us willingly. As for me…as sorry as I felt, I had to punch him. Pulling back my ready fist, I swung at him with a lunge at his head. What I wasn't expecting, though, was for his hand to catch it. It definitely didn't feel like flesh on top of mine. I didn't get enough time to make a connection, though, as I swiped at his legs with my right one.

Countering it with a jump, he hurled himself over my steel covered body, dragging my arm along for the ride, and thrust me into the dark right over his head, head over heels. Literally.

"Kevin!"

Energy was flowing through my whole body, charging me up as Gwen's bright pink manna caught me in the freefall. I felt the feeble grass crush beneath me as she set me down with ease. Looking straight ahead, I watched as my girlfriend barreled in the direction of her alien possessed Grandfather, manna flaming all around her. I could feel my throat tighten like a vice with the fear of her turning into her true manna form strangling me. I tried to force my legs to move and go help Gwen but I couldn't. Something told me this was Gwen's battle and hers alone. The dangerously enraged look in her wild eyes told me that this was for Ben, her dad, Uncle, and Grandpa. I couldn't interfere with that.

As the two of them dodged each skillful, cutthroat chop they sent my heart began to race faster than my Camero could ever go. The glowing alien would lash out in a string of attacks and Gwen would block each one, showing off her fighting skills. What scared me and thrilled me all at once was the way Gwen added a blast of manna with each maneuver. Even when she was in danger, she was hot.

**GWEN'S POV**

**Aiming a sweeping kick at his head, the alien life form shifted its body out of my leg's reach with liquid ease. **This was really starting to get annoying and a little unfair. So he could move like water and dodge every move I made and I couldn't? As if I wasn't mad enough, fury raged inside my veins, filling my entire being to the limits. I could've been on fire for all I knew. All the manna flowing through me mounted up to the climax as it began to radiate from my flesh. I could sense it steaming off of my body, crackling like fire.

As I countered a row of punches and uppercuts, I wasn't prepared for the shocking, electric blast exploding from his hands embedding in my gut.

"Ugh!" I flew back, still on my feet, the heels of my shoes scraping against the earth beneath me. That was it. This alien messed with my family and my boyfriend, now it was going to officially pay the price. Orbs of manna stormed around my fists, building up to unleash upon the deranged alien.

"EAT THIS!" I screamed, all the manna erupting from me, inflicting upon the glowing figure before me. Pink light cut through the dark night, so intense it was as blinding as the sun. Through the apocalypse of it all, my ears rang as a shrill, blood chilling and inhuman scream of agony slammed into my eardrums.

As quick as a flash, the light that had burned my eyes was gone. Before me lay my grandpa, sickeningly white as paper. It just wasn't human. The same marks that had branded themselves upon my dad and Uncle lay upon his body. It broke my heart to see him like that and to know that I had done it. As Kevin ran up to him, I wasn't aware of what he was saying to me. My focus was on a stream of electric blue energy wafting into the shattered night air. It began to disappear into the night, the soul of whatever alien had attacked my family evaporating into nothing.

Or so I thought.

**A/N: Okay, I just love cliff hangers so I'll leave it as is for now. I hope there isn't too much confusion, there are more chapters to come, I promise! And more Gwevin moments, as always! Yay! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Caught Myself**

**By: ParamoreXO**

"**He's alive," Kevin assured me, his tense muscles relaxing as he unleashed a sigh of relief. A trembling hand was pressed against my ghostly pale grandpa's neck, "His pulse is weak but I'm pretty sure he's gonna make it."**

That was all I needed to hear. With my clammy hands I pulled out my plumber's badge from my pocket. "Should I call for help? I don't know how we're going to manage pile Grandpa, Uncle Carl, and my father all in a car," I glanced over at my Uncle and father's beaten bodies with a shudder. Through the heat of the battle there really wasn't any time to place them somewhere comfortable so they were both on the hood of Kevin's car. He was probably never going to forgive them for placing those nasty gashes in his beloved vehicle. "…well, unconscious at least. And we still have to find Ben."

Standing up from his crouched position beside my Grandpa, he turned to face me, "Might as well. Or we could just call your mom to pick them up while we get the plumbers to inspect the place. Maybe they know something about…well, whatever that thing was." Gently, he slipped his hands into mine, "Great job out there, babe. It takes a lot of guts to do what you did. I'm not sure if I could've done it myself, having to hurt a part of my family," I nodded, feeling my watering eyes start to burn. "Hey," Lifting a finger to my face and carefully hooked it under my chin. To feel his flesh graze mine so sweetly made me shiver. My eyes fell on his, getting lost in their humble serenity of darkness. "It was for the best. You did a good thing. You **saved **him."

"Thanks," I choked out, a sob catching in my throat. Flinging my arms around his broad shoulders, I buried my head into his chest. It was wet…maybe that was just because of my tears?

Even though he responded instantly by wrapping his arms tightly around my bruised body, his intake of breath was sharp once I touched him. Leaning back to look in his eyes, I could tell his smile was forced. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I think something happened to my shoulder, that's all. Gwen…you're face…you're bleeding!" Once he saw me start to roll his shirt up to take it off, he backed away. "Gwen! I'm fine, it's no big deal. It's you I'm worried about! You're face is bleeding!"

"I'm not taking chances after what happened to them," I pointed at the two bloodied men on his hood, "Now let me look at it! You're the one bleeding! It's your shoulder that's bleeding. I had my face on it. Now let me see it!"

This time he didn't protest. While he peeled the shredded and singed fabric off of his body, I had to restrain myself from sighing out loud as all of his well defined muscles were revealed. Not that I hadn't seen him like this before, trust me, _I have. _Every time I saw him shirtless, though, my mouth couldn't help but water. Even with the horrid cut on his shoulder, he still looked amazingly ripped.

I examined it closer, focusing on the crimson splattered wound. Feeling a surge of manna collect in my hands, I placed them over the mangled spot. I felt his muscles tense in pain, his teeth gritting tightly. "This might hurt a little," I told him sympathetically.

My energy flowed through him, covering his opened flesh and spreading out all over his skin, healing it as best as I could. I felt my manna flood his veins, soar through his body, shield his heart. The feeling was overwhelming, to be so close and to know that I was protecting **him **for once instead of the usual other way around. Which I didn't mind at all, it just felt good to know I was returning the favor.

The instant I took my hand away, a serene feeling settled in the air around us. His pit-like eyes rested on mine, "That was…incredible. Thank you, Gwen…wow."

I blew on my hand, trying to look cocky, "Eh, it was nothing."

His devious grin made butterflies flutter all throughout my body, bushing against my insides and making them tingle all over, "Here," I handed him my badge, "Make the call, I have to heal the others."

As I kneeled before my Grandpa, a somber feeling struck my heart, turning it to stone. It felt heavy in my chest to know that I had done all that to him. _It was for the best._ Kevin's words rang in my ears. With that, I rested my hands on his chest, patching him up with all my manna could offer.

**KEVIN'S POV**

**In the distance, I could see the buttery glow of headlights spear through the black painted night. **Glancing over at Gwen, she was bent over the hood of my car, luminous hands swirling with manna resting on her father's forehead. I winced as the sickening _crack _echoed inside my skull from when Max had punched him when he was possessed. It was hard to believe that some alien had managed to take control of anyone's body like that, let alone Max's. He was a really tough guy even in his old age. I guess he did have more wisdom than physical strength but he could still pack a pretty hard punch.

I think that's what worried me the most.

Shaking my head, I tried to rid the horrible thoughts from my mind. I had bigger problems at hand. Like, where was Benji? Even though I hated to admit it, I really did hope he was okay. Well, most of his well being. I knew his mental state was far from okay and was always going to be that way as far as I knew, "They're coming," I told Gwen, her eyes blazing with shocking pink manna.

Powering down, she kept her eyes locked on her dad. He still looked a little banged up, his upper lip still oozing crimson. "Good, I don't know how much more manna I can drain from everything around us without damaging anything."

Coming up to her, I rested my hands on her shoulders to steady her teetering body, "Careful there. You think you're going to be able to make it for when we search for Ben?"

She gazed up at me, those astonishing green eyes piercing mine with the mixture of feelings they held. "I just need a break. If I can sit back a little bit when the Plumber's get here, then I'll be—"

"Gwen, if you feel you need the rest then you're not going."

Her red brows knit together, eyes crinkling in the frustration I've seen scrawled across her gorgeous face oh-so many times. "I'm perfectly capable of searching for Ben, Kevin. You know that."

"Of course I do," my words tumbled onto her hair as I pulled her into me, the rich scent of her shampoo flooding my nostrils. I couldn't tell…was it mango or watermelon that she scrubbed in there? Or maybe jasmine? "I don't want to take any chances of you getting hurt."

She sighed, the roar of her Aunt's car's engine closing in on us, "I know, and its sweet you care so much." Her hands rubbed up and down my arms, that hungry feeling trickling into my senses once again. I knew I'd have to wait until this whole mess was taken care of, though, to do anything. "But he's **my cousin**, Kev. I really want to be there when we find him."

I let go as the ocean blue van pulled up next to my tragically beaten Camero with regret, "Okay, fine, you can go only if I decide you're in good enough condition by the time we leave."

Her grin was unmistakable, voice filled with mockery "Of course, dear."

As we crushed the willowy grass beneath our footsteps, my arms around her waist, Julie was the first to jump out of the car and run over to us. Wow…she looked awful.

"Kevin! Gwen! Thank goodness you're alive!" Her already tear stained face was streaking once again. Around her eyes were dark, runny smudges of mascara but since she never wore a lot of makeup, it wasn't as dramatic as you would think.

Letting go of Gwen, I watched as the distressed girl slammed into my girlfriend, sobs unleashing into her shoulder. Julie was hugging her so tightly that Gwen looked like she would suffocate. "Hey, Julie," I cut in, hoping to draw her away from my crushed girlfriend.

"Kevin!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me like a vice.

"Uh…" I patted her back very lightly, not really sure if it would help, "There…there?" Sniffling, the tennis player released me and turned towards Sandra, burying her head in the distraught mother's already soaked shoulder (she probably cried into it the whole care ride here).

Giggling, Gwen turned to her mom and Aunt who looked just as worn out as Julie was. "Oh, Gwen, I'm glad you're okay!" After embracing her daughter, the woman with matching red hair turned to me. "And Kevin…" Her gleaming eyes held mine. I thought I was going to die. Gwen's parents were probably the only two people in the world that could put me into this kind of traumatizing fear. "Thank you so much… for protecting her."

I smiled up at her, thankful for the words, "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her."

Her eyes crinkled as her lips slipped into a warm motherly smile, "I knew she loved you for a reason."

"Mom!" Gwen elbowed the aging woman sharply, causing me to chuckle a little.

"Well, it's true! You only talk about him so much that I—"

"MOM!"

"Hey," I slid my arm around her tiny waist again, my heart doing a crazy twist to know that she really did talk about me a lot around her parents. "I think it's cute."

Her overwhelming green eyes cast downwards at her dirt covered shoes, cheeks growing redder. "You really—"

"CARL! FRANK!" Forgetting Julie was in her arms, sobbing into her shoulder, Sandra ran towards my car when she spotted her husband and brother-in-law, broken, beaten, and scarred.

Lili looked in the direction her in-law was sprinting in and froze. Her jaw loose on its hinges, she just stared at the two cold, pale bodies sprawled on the hood, "Mom?" Gwen tried in a gentle voice. I knew better, though. Her voice was fear itself. It wasn't enough to stop the tears in her mother's eyes, "Mom!" Gwen left my embrace and rushed to her faint mother, the woman's paling skin resembling a napkin. She had trembling hands held over her mouth, a strangled sob escaping into the shield of flesh she'd put up.

I didn't really want to be stuck with Julie, especially in the condition she was in right now, so I started to head over to Sandra until Julie's horror film scream nearly shattered my eardrums. "OH MY GOSH! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO MAX?"

I looked up at the inky black sky above, "Why me?"

Turning around, I saw Ben's girlfriend kneeling at Max's side, "He was attacked and so were the others…even Ben…"

Her impossibly moist eyes never strayed from Max, "Does Ben look like he does? Is it this bad?"

I winced, remembering Gwen's reaction to her vision of Ben. She'd said he was bloody…"Ah… no?"

A rumbling in the distance cut Julie off from whatever she was about to say. I looked up at the sky, now filled with a fast moving blinding light heading in our direction. "They're here," I helped Julie up to a standing position. "Listen, I know you're feeling really crappy right now but these three oldies are even crappier and need medical attention. Gwen and I need you to take Carl and Frank to a hospital while the plumbers test Max to see whatever attacked them. I don't think Carl or Frank were as possessed as Max so they're safe to go with you. So go get Gwen and Ben's parents outta here. It's not safe."

"But what about Ben!" She bit her lip for about the thousandth time since she had arrived. By the end of the night she would probably have it chewed off.

"He'll be fine, now go!" 

Thankfully she was being sensible, even at a time like this. That was probably one of the best qualities that she had: sensibility in any situation. As she ran off to fill out my orders, I watched as the plumber's space craft came closer to landing. "Gwen!" Her fire red hair whipped around as her head snapped to face me, "Yeah?"

"Do you think you could help Julie get everyone in the car?" She glanced over at her sobbing Aunt who was grieving over her well alive husband's fully functional body. "I can try…"

"Thanks," I called to her, unable to look away as she helped her mom back into Sandra's car. Even in times like these, she was just so dang beautiful.

Suddenly, the summer air began to corrupt. Choppy gusts of cool wind hit me as they changed to a full on gale. Looking up my suspicions were confirmed: help was here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Promises: What Will It Take?**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**KEVIN'S POV**

"**Whatever attacked them corrupted their DNA patterns. We don't know what did it, though."**

"Unidentified," Gwen muttered from my right, her gaze never straying from Max's position on the stretcher the Plumber officers had provided. Multiple chords were hooked to him, a scanner hanging over his pale gray body.

"That's impossible," I grasped the edge of the stretcher to ease myself, the room suddenly taking a little spin. "The plumber's DNA database has samples of practically every single alien from every system!"

"Yes…but not everything," An officer turned towards me, his helmet with built in shades obscuring his identity. Whatever he was, he definitely didn't sound human…or part human for that matter.

The second officer turned to Gwen, hid scanner tightly held in his hand, "Anodites can trace things, do you think you'll be able to trace him?"

I watched as she bit her lip, wincing as she probably tasted the dry blood on it. When she had been healing the other before they left with Sandra, Julie, and Lili, she'd forgotten to heal herself. Placing a hand on her slumped shoulder, Gwen looked up, emerald eyes connecting with mine, "Do you think you can handle it?"

She nodded, "For Grandpa."

As she stood up, manna began to radiate around her bruised body, licking flames of pink in her eyes. As I let my hand slip off of her shoulder, she began to hover with her legs crossed as if she were in a meditative state. Then Max began to glow that same shade of manna, leaving the two officers in awe. Yup, that's my Gwen. A true charmer.

**GWEN's POV**

**I didn't want to go back to those terrible feelings I'd felt in my father and Uncle. Grandpa Max's were more intense than the other's. The instant I dared to travel into his past feelings, a terrible burning churned in the pit of my stomach. It didn't stop there. Bursting and raging, the crashing waves of pure hatred sloshed throughout my shaking body. It was like scorching lava was circulating through my veins, the heat past boiling in my blood…it was my blood. Rage, fury, rampancy…I wanted blood to spill for what they were doing to me.**

I saw Kevin and me before my very eyes which I knew were the possessed pair of my Grandpa's. We were standing before him, challenging, prepared to fight. There was sweat dripping down my forehead, blood running out of my lip like a red river. Kevin's shoulder was oozing crimson, his features filled to the brim with angst. It split my heart in two to see him like that.

_Fools… _An overwhelming surge of energy crashed against me with such force, it felt like I'd slammed head on into a brick wall. I needed power. These lower life forms could fulfill my craving for a while…they had traces of alien blood in them. Even if they were the slightest trace at all, it could help me withstand for a while. The Tennyson boy…the device on his wrist had been a main course was most appetizing of all so far, if I had to say so myself. But the Anodite… her powers were rich… and the Osmosian…oh this was just too easy.

"NO!" As I snapped back to reality I felt the manna surging from my Grandpa slam into me, seeping into my skin. It was too powerful with the sudden break I'd created and I found myself soaring through the air, hurtling for the wall of the boarding hangar in the spacecraft.

"Ugh," With a thump, I hit the wall full force, sliding down with pain ripping through my whole body.

"GWEN!"

Moaning, I opened my eyes carefully to see manna crackling all around me like electrical surges of lightning. A thin bolt struck Kevin as he tried to kneel down next to me. "Ow!" He howled, reflectively pulling his leg back.

"Sorry," I breathed, thankful those sickeningly twisted feelings of wanting to do those…**horrid** things to Kevin and I was disappearing. My heart was beating fast, pounding crazily in my chest.

"Are you okay?" Kevin's hands were soothing over my cheeks, running in circles on my cold flesh.

Unable to spit the words out, I nodded fiercely to show that I was okay. Before I knew it I could feel solid ground beneath me, Kevin's muscular arms around me tight.

"What did you see?" One of the masked officers asked, voice distorted as most alien's were.

"I didn't really see anything…I just felt it…I could feel its thoughts in my mind," my jaw was clenched as I tried to forget.

"Does not compute," the other stated, its voice soaked in concern. My eyes fluttered open, Kevin's anguished face focusing before me.

"It feeds off of alien blood," I told him, feeling my eyes catch burning tears. "Whenever it was in control of Grandpa it wanted us so badly…it thought about Ben…it wants to kill off all half breeds."

"Gwen, you're Grandpa and Ben will be—"

"No!" I yelled, not allowing his lies tell me what I truly wanted to hear, "They won't be alright! Once it takes all of the alien blood it needs, we won't be able to live anymore! It's **in **our blood, Kevin! It **is **our blood! It tried to kill Ben but he managed to keep it from doing that, he's still alive, I can feel it."

"Then how do we destroy it?"

I shook my head at an officer who was leaning against a wall, obviously not the leader of his squadron, "I managed to weaken it enough that it went away in search for someone more vulnerable...at least that's what I'm guessing. It couldn't fight us off. It—"

"Ben's the only one," Kevin whispered so low and quietly that I barely heard it.

"What?"

He gripped my icy hands tightly, wrapping around them like a comforting fleece blanket, "Ben's the only one who can stop it and here's why. I bet he was able to sample its DNA and program it into his Ultimatrix with his scanner. So if he managed to keep it from killing him, he can probably kill it himself."

I wanted so badly to bury my face in his shoulder and cry out the tears that were threatening to leak from my eyes. The amused look on one of the officer's pale green faces told me not to by the way he was eying our laced hands with curiosity. Even though Kevin and I were together, it would look so unprofessional in front of an intergalactic officer if we went any farther with our affection.

With one last squeeze, I slid my hands out of Kevin's, "Maybe. We just have to find him first."

"Right," Another officer stated, his helmet still on, messing around with a device on his suit. "We have him on radar. I believe he managed to transform because he's moving fast."

"What?" Kevin asked, totally shocked.

Heart rate climbing down to its regular scale, I pulled out my plumber's badge with a shaky sigh. Sure enough, Ben's blimp was en route to where our ship and the Rustbucket were stationed. Hopefully he was ready to fight…unless the possessive alien had gotten to him first…

The officer that seemed to be the leader of his squadron turned on Kevin, "Should we prepare for battle? Just in case the enemy got to him first?"

He didn't even look at me, "Ready for open fire. Don't shoot unless I give you the signal," he turned towards the hatch door to exit the spacecraft, "Wait here, Gwen. I don't want to risk anything."

"But—"

"**Stay here**."

With that, he left me in a scramble of intergalactic officers on the verge of tears. I knew he was only trying to protect me and I was **not **about to argue with the stern icy sharp edge in his voice. I was just scared…for who, Kevin or Ben, I didn't know.

**A/N: Wow, this took an interesting twist, didn't it? Review please! I want to know if this whole action/suspense plot twist is any good! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Promises: Get a Grip**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and added this to your favorites sooooo much! I really appreciate it! Sorry this chapter took a while to post! Anyways, here it is! ENJOY!**

**Guilt…it was boiling in my alien mixed blood along with anger. **Maybe I'd been too harsh on Gwen? That broken look in her eyes…it just killed me. My heart felt like shattering to tell her to stay inside, locked up, away from harm. She wasn't a weak teenage girl. Definitely not the typical type, either. I liked it that way, though. She was perfect…too perfect to risk with that mutant **thing **that had attacked her family. I couldn't afford for her to be the next target. I would never forgive myself for not protecting her enough.

Gwen was a headstrong person, usually never taking no for an answer. Ever. So when she finally agreed to stay inside the ship where I knew it was the safest place around, it shocked me. There was always a little argument between the two of us. I didn't completely mind, though, coz she looked really hot whenever she was angry. Her silky, fire red hair always seemed to radiate more when she was bickering with me or Ben. The way her soft lips would twist and curve in frustration just made kissing her all that more tempting. It drove me crazy…but in a good way. The rush that surged inside my veins always came when I was around her, my hungry lips tingling slightly, missing her lingering kisses.

"Kevin, we're picking him up again on radar," one of the officers shattered my thoughts, holding his badge out to me. On the map, there was Ben's red blimp, blinking its way towards our location. "He's approaching fast. Should we ready for open fire?"

I squinted into the pitch black night, an icy chill glazing over the thick summer air. What was the use? I couldn't see anything, "Do you have any night vision tech on you?"

"Here," he pulled a rectangular device off of his belt, which was cradling his blaster that looked as if it were level five tech. How come we didn't get perks like that?

Holding up the strange device to my eyes, everything in front of me suddenly became visible. It was as if a light had turned on, piercing through the night. With each blink I took, the lenses adjusted and zoomed in, locked on a distant figure soaring through the night sky.

A flash of blue…my heart suddenly felt heavy. Gripping the device tighter in my hands, I tried to get a closer look. I didn't want to have to shoot Ben down. Even after all those times where I just felt like slapping his annoying mug, it wasn't anything compared to this. I couldn't bring myself to do it.

…Deep down, I knew I had to. Whether I wanted to or not, I just had to get a grip and be a man. Well, as close to 'man' as a half blood can get.

**GWEN'S POV**

**I was thinking things I knew I should have ****never**** thought. **The instant the tempting images wickedly flashed in my mind, I had to shake them out. The salty tears streaming down my cheeks weren't helping, either. If Ben really was possessed by the alien again, Kevin was going to shoot him down.

He could possibly kill him…Would it be without regret?

_Get a grip! _I scolded myself. Of course Kevin would regret hurting Ben. The two were like brothers. Sure, they always fought and bickered and **really** got on each other's nerves but they cared…way deep down…somewhere in their hearts…

I don't know what I want.

I want Kevin to be okay. I don't want Ben to be hurt. That much I knew. But if Ben really was being controlled, did I want Kevin to actually hurt him? Even if it **was **for the best?

I had to stop myself. Stop the thinking and just act. Do what Kevin told me to do: "Stay here". I couldn't afford being reckless. I had to help, be some sort of benefit to this team. Walking over to Grandpa Max's spot on the medical bed, I felt my manna rushing through my body, roaring like vicious waves that sprayed all over. I needed to let it out.

I was floating, hovering above solid ground. I did that every time I meditated or was tracing something. It helped me stay in a subconscious state, totally unaware of my surroundings. Sometimes, it was really dangerous to do but right now I needed an escape. I needed to get out of reality for a while.

I let my lids fall and block my vision. I didn't need sight; my powers would give me sight of everything. If I became one with my manna I could be everywhere. Manna **was **in everything, a part of the earth, each star system, the whole **universe.** For now, I only focused on one thing in the world. My senses were eager to broaden and take on the challenge of traveling each system but I couldn't. Not now.

Now, I had to focus on him.

**XOXO**

**An internal battle was raging inside Ben…and I was caught in the middle of it all.** Emotions clashed against another, one trying to take over the other. I felt an intense hatred trying to back down reasoning; sensibility holding against recklessness, hope towering over derange and malice. The instant I felt all that, I pulled away.

Opening my eyes, I gasped. The bright light from the medical center of the Plumber's ship was filling my wide eyes, blinding me for a moment.

"G-Gwen?"

I perked up at the weak whisper, heart already at an irregular beat, "Grandpa?" I unfolded my legs from my meditative position in the air and let gravity pull me back down to my feet. Rushing to the side of his stretcher, I instantly held his shaky hand in mine, "How do you feel?"

"Like…" His tired lids wearily draped over his eyes in concentration, "Like crap, as you teenagers would say."

A small smile slid upon my lips, "Well, you're well enough to joke around."

"Am I…in a Plumber's ship?" Grandpa Max asked, tired eyes traveling along the crisp white walls. Weird machines and a bunch of bazaar alien tech were surrounding him, reading his vitals. Nodding my head, I tried to wipe away the stains my tears had left on my cheeks before he could realize I had been crying. Yeah, right. This was Grandpa Max, big shot plumber and all. He noticed **everything.**

"What's wrong, Gwen?" He squeezed my hand, cerulean eyes crinkling as they filled with warmth.

I gave a small smile back, "It's the boys…" My sad gaze fell to our clasped hands. "Ben's being controlled over the same alien that attacked you and Kevin says he has to…" Oh no, not here! I can't cry in front of my own Grandpa!

"Hey," He forced his weak body to sit up, fingers turning my face to look at his, "Kevin's just doing this to protect us…to protect **you**. He really cares for you Gwen, I can tell. Every time I see him looking at you, it reminds me of your dad when he met your mom."

I giggled slightly, sniffling a bit, "Thanks Grandpa. I just hope Ben will be okay."

"Whatever happens, it'll be for the best."

Boy, I hope so.

**KEVIN'S POV**

**All the time I'd spent in the Null Void had taught me a few things about the scum and cutthroat alien criminals that travel the universe**. Some were just raving deranged. Others were vile, sick lowlifes who unfortunately reminded me of Argit. I had never met an alien like the one I was up against now. This seducer was…different. Made of a shocking electric blue liquid substance, it almost reminded me of Goop. The weird thing was that even though it appeared to flow and shift like water, its impact of punching me felt like I'd busted my chin open on a brick wall. Something to that effect.

What I couldn't understand was how it survived Gwen's blast. I thought that had finished it off for good.

Guess not…man, this thing was starting to tick me off.

That little blue blob that had blotted the horizon moments ago was now taking form of what had taken over Ben. The shock of glowing electric blue was piercing through the inky black night, closing in on us. I had no choice; we had to take him down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Promises: Bullet Holes through Butterflies**  
**By: ParamoreXO**

**GWEN'S POV**

**Bang! BAM! Bang!**

"**NO**!" I screamed, that trickling brook of tears now streaming down my stained cheeks like a crashing, thunderous waterfall or harsh salty river rapids. "NO, BEN!" my miserable cries were lost within my cut and scarred hands as I buried my head to cover my soaked, glistening features. Unable to stand anymore, I sank to my knees, doubling over in agony as my elbows tucked in to meet my beyond knotted stomach, shaky hands resting on my wobbly knee caps with the rest of my face. I could feel my whole body quaking as heaving gasps for air filtered in and out unevenly. It was like I didn't even care to breathe anymore**...Ben could be dead**.

**KEVIN'S POV**

In the distance, it was as if a bright electric blue meteor was falling from the twinkling night sky. My only wish was that he wasn't dead... Even though I didn't exactly believe in shooting stars, I put all my  
faith into it now.

"Target hit," The officer next to me confirmed the worst, I barely heard it. I was so focused on the falling blue body to give a crap about anything else. This was high level tech we were dealing with…one blow could be a blow from death itself. As he plummeted to the earth below, I could feel my heart drop with him. Ben was like a brother to me, despite his really annoying moments that peeved me off…_God, don't let him be dead_…

**A/N: Eh, I'm seriously losing the connection with this fic. It's pathetic, I know, but it was my first for the Ben 10 category. Anyways, I really don't know if I can keep up with this. I know how I want the ending…I just need to fill the gaps. Ughh, this story is frustrating me. Now that I look back on it…well, let's just say I feel like I've gotten way better at writing than since I began this. So it's pretty crappy in my eyes. But oh well! I'll still try!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Will Break**

**Shoving the scoping alien tech into the intergalactic officer's armored chest, I began to descend the ship's ramp that led to the jagged blades of emerald vegetation below. **I had to find Ben.

"Levin?" An officer warned from the platform above. "Levin, get back here!"

Whipping around, my shaggy air whipped me in the face, racing with the sight of the official before me. "I need to know if he's dead."

Staring at him, hard, I wished a hole would've rotted through his skull. That it stung like poison. He didn't understand my reasoning, so maybe he'd understand my face.

It felt as if I'd won a small victory the instant he relaxed his reach on his blaster. What, did they think I was **that **bad? Sure, I have a record for the Null Void. Doesn't mean I'm gonna give 'em a reason to go back to that Hell Hole. These guys are so paranoid. "Very well."

Twisting back around, I slid the alien tech Max had given me over my arm, its stoic material instantly encasing around my body. I let the rich metals of the landing hatch seep into my skin, loving the rich sensation of its reassuring coat. The pure power flowed through me, pulsating in my veins. I felt unstoppable.

It would be enough to take on Ben, if he was this psycho alien's minion, still. Honestly, that's exactly what I feared most. I know Ben; that blast we sent his way did **nothing**.

**A/N: Okay, so sorry this is SO short, I just wanted to put this out here to let everyone know I have NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS FIC! After much encouragement, I decided I couldn't end it where it was. Take note, this began my fanfiction archives, it was the first Ben 10 thing I've ever documented. So, the beginning sucks. Well, most of it does. I should really go and fix it.,,, but first, I must get this all down. More to come soon!**


End file.
